Diaries
by onbrokenfeet
Summary: Somewhere lost in the castle, far from prying eyes. A dusty, old, diary lies in a laboratory, hidden away. Little did anyone know, it had been found, by none other than the grandchildren of one Bonnibel Bubblegum. These children are about to read a story that they never would have ever dreamed of being true.
1. Cobwebs and Dust

Stomp stomp! Thud thud. Stomp thud, stomp stomp.

Or was it stomp, thud! Thud thud. Stomp stomp. Thud stomp?

Or was it…Oh never mind what it was! It was making it hard to concentrate was what it was. A very tired monarch let out a large sigh. A mountain of paperwork didn't seem to want to make any apologies for making this such a long night. The king of the candy kingdom let out a large sigh as he stood from his desk. He slowly made his way towards the stomping and thudding. He opened the door to the stair case and sure enough two children passed him as if they were a gust of wind.

"Hello, father!" they both called behind them.

"Children" his voice said sternly. Both children stopped but neither turned to face him.

"Yes, father?" the boy called.

"Why don't you go explore the Eastern Tower? You've barely done that yet"

"Father. We've explored each tower equally. We simply love running about the staircases" The girl explained as she turned to face the king.

"Well, I have a lot of work to do in this side of the castle. If you go to the other side of the castle, you can run about as much as you like. You won't be bothering me so I won't bother you"

The children looked at each other and shrugged. Immediately they were off. Right passed the king again towards the Eastern Tower. The girl held her dress just right so that she could run. The boy never ever wore shoes. They were taught a lot about manners and etiquette but the boy never seemed interested.

"Eastern tower here we are!"

"It only took us approximately 3 minutes and 22 seconds" the girl said, inhaling sharply between words.

"That's our best time yet!" the boy said happily.

"Precisely" The girl smiled. She opened the door to the tower slowly and looked left then right. No one was around. Perfect. She stepped through the doorway and began walking down the staircase.

"I thought we were to run" the boy said.

"Haven't you heard mother and father talk about this tower?" the girl asked her younger sibling.

"No. Is it haunted?"

"Don't be silly! It's got treasure in it!" The girl said in an excited whisper.

"Treasure! Where?" the boy shouted but then covered his mouth. His sister glared at him.

"I'm not sure" the girl said. One hand released her dress and started running her fingers against the wall. "Mother and father have been searching endlessly. Peppermint Butler has been helping them. They say something secret is down here."

"Secret doesn't mean gold and silver"

"No, it doesn't. But, to be kept secret, it must be worth finding" she said as suddenly her fingers found what they were searching for. They were near the end of the stair case. The girl traced her fingers across the spot again but didn't find the same spot. So this was what made it so hard to find. Her fingernail scratched lightly at the space and the wallpaper immediately peeled ever so slightly at her touch.

"Pull it!" the boy whispered. The girl nodded and pulled the paper. It peeled back in a perfect rectangle around a door. So it was made to move this way? Interesting. The door was like most in the castle, large, made of thick dark wood. She grabbed the black knob and turned it. The door creaked open revealing a dark room.

"What do you think is in there?"

"Only one way to find out" the girl said. The boy nodded and followed her inside. They took only two steps before a strange scent hit them. The smell of strawberries. The aroma was sweet, it swirled around them. This room felt haunted, that was for sure. It felt full of memory. The girl hit a light switch and now they realized the truth. No gold, no silver. Instead, cobwebs and beakers. It was an old laboratory.

"What is all this junk?" the boy asked, staring in to a glass.

"It must have been Grandma Bonnibel's" the girl said, staring around. Her grandmother was a known genius and science wizard. She could do anything if she only thought long enough on the equations. In many ways, Grandma Bonnibel was the girl's hero.

"Why do you think they wanted this stuff?"

"Lots of her notes are still down here" the girl said. Cures for diseases, ways to raise the dead, ways to create all sorts of things, it could all be down here. The boy began sniffing around, looking for that scent of strawberries. The girl began to move books around. One was titled Vampires, Werewolves, and Other Myths. Another was titled Legion of the Undead. Volumes and volumes on vampires and things similar. Did her grandma believe in such creatures?

"Look at this!" The boy called. His sister dropped the book and turned to see him kneeling in front of a drawer. He must have picked the lock.

"What is it?" she asked, walking closer to him.

"It's a diary!" the boy giggled. The girl sat down beside him and her eyes widened. The book was a light shade of pink with purple writing. 'My Thoughts' was written on the front.

"Is is grandma's?" The girl asked. Of course it is, idiot. She thought to herself.

"I bet! Lets see what's inside" The boy began flipping through the pages, rapidly heading towards the back. The girl grabbed his wrist.

"No, like any story. Start from the beginning" the girl said. The boy let out a sigh and returned to the first page.

Dear Diary,

I am at a loss for words this evening. Still, it's been encouraged that I keep this tome of my thoughts. Today I was approached with very grave news. An assault on the Candy Kingdom has begun for the first time in decades. I have devised a plan to protect my kingdom. Rest assured, maybe something good will come of it. If not, I fear for my people…

—

"Princess!" Knock. Knock. Bang. "Princess! I am terribly sorry to awaken you but please! Come quickly"

Pink eyes were hesitant but they still propped themselves open slowly. They glanced over to the window. The sky seemed to be draining in to the sun. Purple, orange, red, yellow, they all retreated through the sky. It was sunrise. Why must she be disturbed at sunrise? Because a monarch's work is never done.

"Princess! There's been an attack!" this sent the monarch jumping from bed. She slid on a silk robe and quickly tied it at the waste. She let out a yawn and opened the door.

"Oh thank heavens!" Peppermint butler sighed with joy.

"You said there has been an attack?"

"Madam would you please put something more decent on?"

"My dress code is the least of our worries, peppermint. Please tell me what has happened"

"Right. Yes ma'am"

Peppermint Butler began to lead the princess down towards the great hall. Several of the castle's staff seemed absolutely terrified. What sort of attack was this? To keep the entire castle so on edge…

"You two! Kindly escort the princess and I out to the city gates" Peppermint Butler asked. The guards saluted and held their spears up right. They joined the two at each side.

"Is this necessary?" The princess asked. She was sure it had to be, the guards seemed to be shivering in their boots.

"We must not be outside for long" Peppermint said. He took a deep breath before pushing the large doors to the castle open and stepping outside. The sun was still inching it's way over the hills. It still had it's finger tips pulling it towards the sky. Bubblegum did not have long to enjoy the site as they approached the edge of the city. The gate seemed to be cursed the way people stared at it. The way they wouldn't go near it.

"Peppermint"

"Look, your majesty" he said, pointing.

"I don't-"

"Look" he said again. The princess stepped closer to the gate and looked through the large bars. On each side of the gate should have been a guard. Instead there were piles of only dust.

"What happened to them?" the princess asked.

"We believe it was a w-werewolf, your majesty" Peppermint whispered.

"Don't be silly, Peppermint!" the princess whispered back.

"There was a small tuft of fur found. It was taken to your lab. Paw prints were found as well, but they were covered up with dirt."

"I will evaluate the fur immediately"

—-

"Woah" the boy gasped. "Grandma went hunting a werewolf!"

"I doubt it was really a werewolf"

"It was so a werewolf!"

"They don't exist, stupid!"

"I bet grandma found a real one and did all sorts of weird experiments on it!"

"Grandma even said it probably wasn't a werewolf!"

"Lets read the next page and find out!"

Thud.

"Someone's coming" the girl whispered. Quickly the boy dropped the book and they both went running. The girl closed the door behind them and resealed the wallpaper. Just in time.

"Children! I hadn't heard you make a noise. I wanted to make sure you didn't kill one another"

"We were just exploring, papa" the boy said.

"Did you find anything interesting?" the children both shook their heads.

"Nothing but cobwebs and dust" the girl said. Nothing but cobwebs and dust.

To be continued.


	2. Struggle

11 o'clock. The princess stood just outside the door to the eastern tower, just as discussed. She stood up straight with her toes pointed outwards, just as a lady should. Her brother's head peaked from around a near by corner and he smiled at her. She let out a sigh as the boy came walking towards her, an ice cream cone in hand.

"A snack?" the girl inquired.

"I'm not late, am I?" the boy asked and the girl shook her head. She turned to open the eastern tower's door. She had calculated this as the best time to sneak away. Most of the castle staff was preparing lunch and their parents were attending to business in the grand hall. The children made their way down the staircase again, the girl brushing her fingertips gently across the wallpaper until yet again she found that sweet spot. Her fingernail peeled it open and her brother's free hand shoved the door open. He darted inside the room, ice cream dripping all over his hand.

"What are you in such a rush for?" the girl asked.

"Proving you wrong! Granny was hunting a werewolf"

"We'll see about that"

The boy picked the book up off the floor where he had dropped it the day before. The girl's eyes wandered in to the drawer.

"What's this?" she asked, picking an envelope out of the drawer.

"Oh that was in there yesterday"

"Who's Marceline?"

"What? I don't know"

"That's who it says it's for, Marceline" the girl said. She showed the envelope to her brother and sure enough in Grandma Bonnibel's hand writing, there was a name. Marceline. But who was Marceline?

"Who cares about Marceline. Lets find out about the werewolf!"

"Alright"

Dear Diary,

After much examination I have determined that the fur is indeed a form of wolf. The dust left by the candy people is evidence that they may not have actually been harmed. This creature may have just frightened them to death. I have devised a plan to lure and trap the animal. Hopefully without too much pain, we will have our answers.

—

"Do you really think it will work, princess?"

"I don't know, honestly. I just hope for the best. Perhaps we'll get lucky"

"Perhaps" Peppermint Butler said.

Bubblegum had used her time to craft a net that wouldn't be seen by any approaching enemy. It was a hidden cannon. It sat up high in a neighboring tree and was connected to a small, well hidden, trigger plate. When the animal would come to eat the food they left out for it, the cannon would fire. The animal wouldn't have a chance to move before it would be completely trapped. The ropes were tough and would bind closely to the animal's form. They would be able to safely pick it up and transport it where ever they may need.

"The gizmo is all set, your majesty" a guard said.

"Thank you. You have done a great service to your kingdom"

"T-thank you, your majesty" the guard said, bowing then leaving.

The local butcher left a large pile of raw, blood red, meat sitting exactly where he was told. Once everyone made their contributions, the trap was set. Bubblegum stared off in to the distance, the sun was setting. Soon, a dangerous game would begin.

"What do we do now, majesty?"

"We wait"

News of this creature, this foul beast, had spread through the kingdom like a plague. Everyone had hidden in their homes for the entire day. Occasionally you could see a face peak out from behind a curtain. But the truth was, they were all terrified. 50 feet tall with fangs like daggers! Claws that could tear a man in to pieces before he had a second to scream. That's what they were saying. That's what they spread. Rumors that couldn't have been less true.

But, as everyone slept, cozy in their beds. A certain creature could smell that shade of red from a mile away. A form that was most certainly not 50 feet tall leaked from the shadows and in to the moonlight. So they left me a snack huh? The creature floated closer, analyzing the situation. What was she worried about? They couldn't do anything to her, right? She regretted this thought as soon as her toes made contact with the ground. Thwiiip. The net wrapped it's fingers around her. She let out a low hiss and soon every limb was in it's own struggle. The more movements she made, the tighter it seemed to get. She clawed and bit, she tried to shape shift. But she was, somehow, someway, completely trapped. The net became so tight, she couldn't move at all. The ax bass at her back seemed to dig in to her skin. Worst of all, she felt defeated. Whoever did this to her, would pay.

"Princess! Something is in the net! Princess!" Peppermint was knocking on the door again just before sunrise. The poor butler had barely gotten a wink of sleep but now he was filled to the brim with excitement.

"Coming!" chimed the princess who had also barely slept. Next to her bed was a collection of dusty old books. All of them on myths and legends such as werewolves. The princess opened the door, she was in one of her more casual dresses, much better than a robe. Oh! But that doesn't matter now!

"Come along princess you must see it!" Peppermint said with a smile. He waved for her to follow and immediately her brain went to work. What sort of wolf was it? How big was it? Did the trap really work? The princess and her butler made their way out of the castle with haste. Off in the distance the sun began to show it's face. As soon as the golden rays made their way across their land, a strange noise filled their ears. Shrieks and hisses. They got closer and closer and soon the princess was running toward the gate. She pressed right through to see a group of guards standing around the trap.

"You aren't a werewolf at all" Bubblegum mumbled. Her only reply was a faint hissing sound. As the princess stepped closer, she realized the creature was in pain. She knelt beside the net. Burns began growing across the creature's face.

"The sun! I think it's hurting her!"

"Good!" one guard yelled.

"Maybe leave her out here and we can have a barbecued lunch!" another began laughing. Bubblegum's eyes turned to worry as she stared down at the person in the net. She knew what she needed to do.

Bubblegum placed both of her arms under the creature, lifting her and cradling her in her arms. She was heavy, especially with her weapon on her back, but the princess was very very determined and such things didn't matter to her. She went running toward the castle. Curious eyes darted towards her, people peaked their heads from their doors. She paid no attention. She just ran. Down the streets, up the stair case, in to the courtyard.

"Open the door!" she yelled. "Open it! Hurry!"

The girl in her arms was no longer moving. No longer making a sound. The princess feared for the worst.

"You'll be okay" she whispered. The doors had only just begun to open, a minor crack between them. Bubblegum slid right through, holding the girl closer to her.

"Princess?" she could hear Peppermint calling but she didn't respond. Something made her feel as though she absolutely had to save this girl. No matter what. Maybe it was her duty to protect those around her, maybe it was guilt, or maybe it was something that her heart knew, that the rest of her wasn't even aware of yet. For now, their destinies were intertwined.

"I've got you" Bubblegum whispered. "Don't worry" she made her way down the hall to the infirmary. The nurses all turned and stared at her.

"Close the curtains and light the candles!" The princess commanded and the nurses nodded. The curtains immediately closed and two nurses went around lighting each of the candles.

"I need a knife" she said and the third nurse nodded. Bubblegum carefully sat the girl down on the bed and the nurse reappeared with a knife. Bubblegum cut the girl free of her net. The princess's heart was banging against her chest, her arms were weak, her vision was blurry.

"Princess are you alright?" the nurse asked.

"Just fatigue. Late night" the princess explained. The other nurses finished lighting the candles and gathered around the bed. The princess stared down at her captured fiend. It was strange. Was it the candlelight, that made this girl seem so beautiful? Maybe it was her tired brain. The princess made sure to do one thing. She unstrapped the large instrument from the girl's shoulders and slid it out from under her body.

"Take this, to my chambers. Under the you know what in my closet" Bubblegum said and the head nurse nodded.

"Princess, rest. We'll take care of her" one of the nurses suggested. The princess nodded and curled up in to a bed, her eyes closing. For once, she obeyed.

—

When I awoke, I was surprised to find that the bed I had laid in, was the one where the girl had been resting. I was slightly embarrassed. Especially with the nurses giggling when I first woke up. Though I might not tell anyone, something was strangely comforting about it, laying with her. I wonder why. Oh well. Good night, diary.

- Bonnibel

"I told you it wasn't a werewolf"

"Maybe the girl is a werewolf!"

"No, what sort of werewolf carries an ax bass?"

"That one, duh!"

"Flip to the next entry, dufus"

"Don't call me that!"

"Keep your voice down"

"Alright, alright"

Dear Diary,

A fine good morning indeed.

—-

"Where is it?" Bubblegum heard shouting.

"I-I I assure you I have no idea!"

"Well you better get an idea!"

The candy princess peaked her head in to the infirmary to see Peppermint shaking in his tiny dress shoes. The person arguing with him was the girl from the net, awake and standing tall. Grumpy, of course.

"You're awake!" Bubblegum said happily. She ran in to the room and wrapped her arms tightly around the girl.

"Yeah uh- Wait, who are you?" the girl asked. She gave Bubblegum a pat on the head, confused. Definitely confused. Why was this weird dame so excited to see her?

"Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum" Bubblegum said, she let go of the girl and gave a curtsy.

"Marceline" the girl said. "Marceline the vampire queen"

"Vampire" Bubblegum said.

"Yuh-huh" Marceline said.

"I had assumed you to be a werewolf"

"You're talkin' to a pro shape-shifter, Bonni" Marceline said. Bonni? Did she just call her Bonni? No one had called her that since she was 7! Still, Bubblegum put it behind her, as she did almost kill this girl.

"Interesting" Bubblegum said. "Your burns are gone"

"Yeah, thanks for saving me or whatever. Even though, y'know, this was kind of your fault"

"Don't be a butt! You were the one sneaking around the kingdom, scaring my guards to death. Literally!"

"It's not my fault they hear something go bump in the night and decide to become walking confetti bombs"

"You-! I-I pictured to to be more kind!"

"Listen, babe. I don't live to please. So if you could just return my instrument, I'll be on my way"

Bubblegum thought for a moment. "I will return it, on one condition"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"You must come back"

"Come back?"

"To visit. You must come back and visit. At least once"

"Visit huh? Like a date?"

Bubblegum's face turned bright red. "No! Not like a date! I'm just curious…"

"Curious about the contents of my…pants?" Marceline grinned, her tongue flickering.

"Shut up! Will you visit or not?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not? I always love visiting places where psycho princesses put me in nets" Marceline giggled.

"Peppermint, please retrieve Marceline's ax bass. It's in the you know what"

Peppermint nodded and began running towards the princess's chambers.

"Is he gonna be able to carry it?" Marceline asked.

"The guards will help him" Bubblegum said.

"So uh- Word in the gurney is that you were cuddling me" Marceline grinned again. Bubblegum's face turning an even darker shade of red.

"You're terrible" Bubblegum said. "Absolutely awful"

"I try my best, Bonni"

—-

"So that's Marceline" the boy said. "Hey! Maybe we should deliver granny's letter to her!"

"No, we shouldn't" the girl said.

"What? Why?"

"We were never told this story. I doubt the vampire ever came back. It was probably a letter to summon her"

"I'd bet she came back"

"Why?"

"'Cause I think she was a good vampire. Why else would granny want her around?"

"Vampires aren't good"

"Some of them are! I bet"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"Remember what great granny said to granny? Then granny said it to dad? Dad said it to us"

The girl sighed. "Good is not something you can just tell someone about, it is shown through heroic acts and good deeds" the girl recited.

"Right! So flip the pages!"

The girl sighed and so she did.

Dear Diary, One week and still no sign of Marceline.

Two weeks. Three weeks. Months. A year. No Marceline.

"I told you so"

"She came back, I'm sure of it"

"No she didn't"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna ask dad about her"

"Are you insane? Oh yes, father. We were sneaking around in an old room of grandma's and we found her diary. We've been reading her most personal thoughts and we haven't told you a word about it. Would you tell us a story?"

"We won't say it like that!"

"Children!" The nanny called. "Oh children!"

"Run!"

To be continued.


	3. Nerd

"You've been keeping it in a shoe box? Are you nuts? What if Third came snooping around?" the girl managed to shout through a whisper.

"I didn't know where else to keep it!" her brother responded.

"Somewhere more secret!" was a simple answer, but she assumed it sufficed. The children had managed to sneak away with their treasures, the diary and the letter. Their knees now rested on the ground in front of the strange, dusty, shadow known as a closet.

"We'll worry about that later" she added. Their minds kept focused on each sound that swirled around the prince's room. Foot steps above them, laughter and speech that passed in the hall ways. It was more risky to read here but they were armed with more than a hundred excuses and tales.

"So, ready to see that Marceline came back?"

"She never came back"

"Oh yeah, then why do you wanna keep reading?"

"Granny was my hero, I want to learn more of her" was, would have been more appropriate. In these past two days, the girl was confused. Granny saved a vampire from burning in the sun. Didn't those creatures deserve to die?

"Whatever you say sis, alright. Lets see where Marceline came back"

Dear Diary,

I was working on a new experiment today when I was visited by a very unexpected guest.

—

Bat-like nostrils flared as a head peaked through a door way. Strawberries, it was definitely strawberries. Toes pressed against the ground and soon she was airborne. Floating just over the staircase and following that sweet, sweet scent. Glob, this sure is a big castle she thought as she found a door. Wrapping all around the wooden door was that smell. A hand stretched forward and turned the knob, opening the door.

"I asked not to be disturbed" the princess said, staring down at the lab table in front of her. Sitting behind her was a tray with a tea kettle, a tea cup, and a bowl of strawberries. Another gesture from a concerned butler.

"Alright then, Bonni. I'll just come back next year" words spread through a toothy grin.

"Marceline?" Bonnibel sat down her test tubes and turned to face her intruder. Floating there in front of her was Marceline. Black hair sat lazily around her body. A flannel clung to her torso, sleeves rolled up to the elbows. A white t-shirt said 'Grunge is dead" across it in black letters. Bonnibel's eyes moved across her, examining every inch. From her jeans that were torn at the knees, to the new strap that kept her ax bass clung to her like a child.

"Marceline, it's you"

"Mhm" Marceline nodded. Bonnibel felt a blush reach her face as she realized what a mess she was. Her hair was pulled back precisely through a hair tie. But now, strands were misplaced, a tad bit of green goo stained her bangs. She was wearing a white lab coat, white except for the stains. Her face showed the signs of a long night, an all night. Bags under her eyes hid behind the dark blue of goggles. Would she notice that she was a mess? Of course she would. Bubblegum was a princess, and princesses were neat. But then, that wasn't what Marceline chose to point out.

"So you're a nerd? Cute" the vampire chuckled. She closed the door behind her and invited herself in. Floating to be near Bonni, right in front of her.

"I-I believe you're late" Bonnibel completely ignored her remark.

"Late? For what?"

"You were supposed to come back and visit"

"Yeah? Isn't that what I'm doing? I mean, you didn't say when I had to come back. You just said I had to pop in"

"I suppose you're right" Bonnibel stared at the ground. Just above which, a pair of black and white classic high tops bounced against gravity. They almost seemed to taunt the ground.

"So, what kind of weird stuff are you doing down here? Making mutations or something?"

"I'm actually finding a cure for the Candy Flu. It's in season right now and my people need it"

Marceline let out a yawn as her eyes shifted back over to the tray.

"Oh, please. Help yourself" Bonnibel said nervously. The vampire smiled and grabbed a strawberry. Prick. Her fang made a small incision and the strawberry's color began to fade. The princess's eyes widened, staring at the girl. So she was…able to drain colors?

"Something wrong?" Marceline asked, sitting the strawberry down on the tray.

"You drained that fruit of it's color"

"Yeah, that's sort of how I eat" she said, forgetting that it wasn't something people were really used to.

"So you can drain the color from anything?"

"Nah, I really only like red. It beats drinking blood, anyway"

"So, you're harmless" Bubblegum smiled.

"What? No way! I can rip you in half and let some zombies munch on the remains!"

Bubblegum giggled. "But you won't"

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a hunch"

"Yeah well, you shouldn't go around trusting strangers. Didn't your parents ever teach you that?"

"They did, yes. But I still trust you, regardless"

"Why?"

"You came back"

"So?"

"Just stay for a while" Bubblegum said. If she was honest, she could say that she was nervous. Scared, even. The being before her could easily rip her in half, yet still her mind told her otherwise. Her mind told her that Marceline wouldn't lay a finger on her. This did betray her senses, the ones that told her to stay on guard. Yet this betrayal was welcome.

"I didn't plan on coming all the way here to eat a snack and leave" Marceline said.

"Of course. If you'll allow me to work on this for just a moment longer, we can really talk"

"Whatevs" Marceline shrugged and grabbed another strawberry. Bonnibel nodded and got back to work. Marceline could hear her mumble a word or two, talking to herself about science or some junk. Why was she so focused on that anyway? It's just a flu.

A few minutes passed, in silence. But then Marceline let out one large, loud, dragon roar of a burp.

"Gross" Bonnibel said, but that didn't contain her laughter. Marceline's laugh chimed in and soon, the tension was broken and an entire half an hour seemed to pass as though it were only seconds. Marceline sat leaning against the lab desk, her knees sat upright and the bowl of strawberries was in her lap. Occasionally, she would laugh. On other occasions, Bubblegum would laugh. Sometimes Marceline explained things about herself. Other times, she learned about Bubblegum. In all of these instances, both of them felt, well, happy.

"You're actually kind of cool, dork" Marceline said.

"Right" Bonnibel cleared her throat, hiding a blush. "Sorry for making you wait" Bonnibel said. She placed a cap on each of the containers. She would worry about a thorough clean-up later. She wiped her brow of sweat and pushed her goggles up so they sat on the top of her head.

"Is that the last strawberry?" she asked her guest.

"Uh-huh" Marceline said, pushing herself to her feet.

"May I have it?" she asked, her stomach slightly rumbling.

"You gotta come and get it" Marceline grinned. Bonnibel reached her hand forward but Marceline put her free hand out to stop her.

"You gotta get it from here, unless you're too chicken" Marceline said. She placed the strawberry between her lips and Bonnibel's face turned bright red. She wasn't sure whether to gag or feel flattered. Still, she was called a chicken, and that wouldn't stand. She leaned forward and closed her eyes. She hoped and hoped for a painless moment. Soon her lips found that they were searching for and her teeth grabbed a hold of the strawberry. She pulled it right away from the vampire.

"Make note of this, vampire queen, I am no chicken" she said and stuck the strawberry in her own mouth, chewing proudly.

"Yeah well, even so. You didn't have to get it with your own mouth, you know" Marceline said, her sly grin returning. Bonnibel's face turned bright red.

"Yes. Well, next time be more clear about your intentions" Bonnibel said. She walked right passed the vampire, lab coat trailing behind her. She grabbed the tray and made her way towards the door.

"You didn't have to blush, either" the vampire mumbled between smiling lips.

"What was that?" the princess called behind her.

"Nothing. What are we gonna do now?"

"Something less…distasteful"

"Whatever you say, princess"

—

"Granny almost kissed a vampire babe!" the boy said, nearly laughing.

"She was challenged!"

"So? It still almost happened"

"Almost. Don't make anything out of a possibility"

"Whatever. Ready to see what happened next?"

"I suppose" the girl said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she lied. With each of these pages, the girl questioned her heroine. So she was becoming friends with this creature? Maybe even…she almost shivered…more than friends.

"You don't like granny's taste in friends, oh well" the boy shrugged.

"With friends like these, who could possibly need enemies?" the girl asked.

"Oh shut up"

"Children! Your presence is requested for supper!" Third called through the door.

"Coming, Third!" they said. Third was the nickname they had come up with for their personal butler, Peppermint Butler the 3rd. He was a young peppermint, only twenty years old. He was assigned to serve the children as soon as he was able. Just as his grandfather had served their granny.

"Put it back in your box" the girl whispered and the boy nodded. Everything was put back away, without a flaw. Not a single hint was left behind, only silence.

At the dinner table, things felt heavy. As if the chandelier's glow left harsh hand prints on the children's shoulders.

"Father" the boy said.

"Yes?" the king said, taking a large bite in to a chicken leg.

"I've been reading a fable recently, and I wanted to know if it was true" the boy said. His sister glared at him and soon kicked him right in the shin.

"What fable?" his father asked, still grasping the leg in hand, but lowering it.

"One about a vampire" he said. His sister would surely hate him for this.

"A vampire? Which one?" the man asked. His wife now perking her eyebrows up.

"One named Marceline, she was the queen" he explained.

"Marceline" the king said softly. "I haven't heard that name in years…since" the man dropped his food and leaned back in his chair.

"So she is real?" the boy asked. His sister let out a large sigh as even kicking him couldn't shut him up now.

"She's very real, son. Very real indeed" the king looked deep in thought for a moment and then rose from his seat. "I, I must go and finish some paperwork. Maybe send a letter or two" he said. He was obviously taken aback by his son's words. "Excuse me" he said softly and soon enough he was gone, faded in to the hall.

"I should check on him" the queen said. Soon the children were alone under the glow of the dining room. Only now it wasn't heavy, their secret had met new ears, and confirmed the princess's worst fears. Her nightmare was real.

—

"So you are going to explain why you came a year after I requested you to return, aren't you?"

"I've been busy" Marceline said. Bonnibel shot her a glare that obviously said 'Don't lie to me'

"Busy and lazy" Marceline shrugged.

"Oh. I suppose that's alright" Bubblegum stared down at the ground. Night time was upon Ooo and they were making their way around the castle grounds. Marceline was enjoying plucking various red fruits and flowers from their plants and sinking her teeth in to them.

"I mean, I'm sorry, I guess for making you wait" Marceline said, rubbing the back of her neck. The eyes that had fixed themselves downward now shifted to the side. They stared at Marceline's swaying free hand. Evil. That's what she decided to name the voice in her head that whispered grab it! Grab it! Marceline's fingers intertwined with hers…she had to admit, it made her heart tingle.

"My girlfriend can be a pain too. She doesn't like me staying away for long, and I don't really care what she says. It's just easier to not get a mouthful of her complaining when I get home" Marceline sighed.

"G-girlfriend?" Bubblegum's eyes widened and immediately looked away from the hand. "I-I see…so I suppose you can't stay for much longer" what was this feeling inside of her? This weird feeling. She'd never felt this before.

"Yeah but, hey! I had a nice time…and stuff" Marceline said.

"I did as well" Bonnibel agreed. They stopped and soon they were facing each other and neither of them wanted to make eye contact. "Will your girlfriend be upset with you?"

"Yeah, probably. We just had a big fight, which is actually sort of why I fled over here" those words, why did they sting?

"I-I thought you wanted to come see me, as you promised"

"I did! I just, oh shit. Bonni, I did want to come see you, I just…I needed to get away and figured I could do both, y'know?" Marceline tried to explain. Bubblegum turned away from the vampire and began walking away.

"I do not want to be just a shoulder to cry on, Marceline" she called behind her. Marceline boiled over with frustration.

"You weren't! I shouldn't have to explain this" the mumbled the last part. But still she pushed on. Her fists balled.

"When you carried me off, and you said everything was gonna be okay. I haven't had comfort like that since my mom was around. I just wanted that again, alright? I sort of wanted you to tell me that everything was just gonna be alright" the vampire shouted. She was never one to admit those things, ever. But something snapped. Some wire, somewhere, in the back of her mind, completely snapped. "But I guess I don't need you" the vampire said. She was ready to fly off, to leave for home. Then she felt a tug at her legs. Bonnibel had wrapped her arms completely around the floating immortal.

"Everything is going to be alright, Marceline. I promise" she whispered.

—

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I wanted to take care of the royal mess named Marceline. I also wanted the promise to be true. I wanted everything to be okay for her. In a way, I think in our short time together, I began to care for her.

That last sentence sent the diary flying across the room. Care for her? But why granny? Wanting to hold her hand and kiss her. The new princess was sure that this was wrong in some way. She didn't know why, but she just felt it right down in her sugar coated bones.

"Why'd you have to throw it?" her brother, who was tucked in beside her, asked.

"Something's wrong here" the girl said.

"What do you-" Crash! Boom. These variations of a door slamming open interrupted the young prince.

"What was that thud I heard? Is everything alright in here?" the king asked.

"Yes, father" his daughter answered.

"Sis just got mad at our bed time story"

"Bed time story? What were you reading? More stories about great uncle Finn?"

"More about Marceline" the girl admitted, her arms crossed tightly. The king huffed and stared at the ground. He scooped up the book and gasped.

"Where did you find this?"

"Doesn't matter, I don't want to read it anymore. Granny betrayed me. She loved a monster"

"A m- A monster? A monster? Marceline was no monster!" the king's voice nearly shook the earth.

"She was! She was a vampire! A stupid, lying, demon!" the girl yelled.

"You, young lady. Will stay here, in this room. I suggest you read a little further in to this story. It will do your mind some good. I will talk to both of you tomorrow about where you got this book. For now, you will understand it's importance" with those words, the king stormed out of the room. The princess stared at the diary that had been dropped in her lap. Her brother was nearly shaking with fear. They had been scolded before, but never so severe. The princess took another moment of strength before completely letting go. Tears leaked from her face and soon her whimpers conquered silence. This was the pain of being honest. This was the pain of ignorance. This was the pain of a child seeking the approval of her only father.


	4. Back Pocket Treasure

It was as though the sky were burning as the sun set. As people below stared in wonder, it was as though they were waiting for embers to fall like snow. Instead, they waited for something else. Something that some of them had only seen once. In the corner of their eye, in the back of a nightmare. That's where they'd seen it, that's where they hoped it would stay. The screech of the gate was followed by several gulps, the closing of blinds, the locking of doors. Clack, clack, clack. Shoes tapped against the street. Eyes peeked, just for a moment, just for a glance. A shadow made it's way through the kingdom. A tall, thin, shadow. From a distance, it looked harmless. To most of them, maybe it was. But that's not what the stories said.

Stories. Ha. Stories had ruined the shadow. Built the shadow a reputation? Sure, sure. But in the past few years, they caused a great pain. It couldn't be true, what they said. After all, when words make their way through the forests, dive through the sea, then climb the mountains, who can believe them except for those in the sky? Those that live with the dreams. The stories, the words, they held whispers. The shadow heard them several times over as if seeing a well rehearsed play. She's dead, they said. She's gone. She couldn't make it any longer. This sent the shadow diving head first in to madness. Even if it wasn't true, if it was all a lie, why would someone start such a thing? They would face torture, unimaginable torture, if she found them.

The shadow didn't grin, for once. The shadow didn't smile nor smirk. The shadow didn't frown or scowl. Only silently wandered through the streets. No one was sure what to expect, and to be honest, neither did the shadow. As night turned to be a wild, large, beast, it swallowed the Candy Kingdom and the shadow. The shadow removed it's hood and a long, flow of hair ran through the wind.

"Open the courtyard!" a guard called. The shadow found it's way up the stairs to the courtyard, through the gate. The guards saluted, but she made no remark or motion towards them. Maybe in that way, they were lucky.

The door to the castle opened slowly, just a crack. A small, round shadow appeared. It stood for a moment, shaking, then ran towards the tall shadow.

"Hello madam!" it called. He stopped in front of the shadow and bowed. "It is a pleasure to see you again" Ah, the streetlights revealed red and white stripes. Third.

The shadow only nodded. He sighed.

"Follow me" he said softly. He knew what was coming. The king and the queen, they knew what was coming. As for the candy people, they only knew that morning would come in a few hours, just as it did every day. But the castle stood still, in waiting. Knowing that full of ghosts and memories, it was coming. Rage.

"Things have changed in the years since you've been here" he said, nervously. He knew he shouldn't speak, but he felt, well, he just felt that he should.

"So I've heard" Oh, so the shadow would speak. They crossed the great hall, standing soon in front of the thrones. The queen sat upright and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Marceline. Mark will be out in a moment" she said sweetly. The queen was a softy at heart as most of the candy queens were. Her skin was a light yellow color, as if her cheeks were kissed by the sun. Her hair was a darker shade of yellow, it looked soft and gooey. She was made of lemon flavored taffy. Her name was Ellie.

Marceline nodded. The hall was slightly dark except for a few torches flickering around the room. A bang in the distance signaled Mark's entrance. He made his was in a door on the left side of the room.

"You know" he said. "They keep telling me this story about this big bad wolf. A warrior that made time her prisoner. A ruthless killer that has destroyed monsters, kings, even some of her own kind. They say she rules the shadows and once, once every hundred years, she steps in to the light. Tell me, what is she doing here? Surely she wouldn't listen to one of my letters" he said, staring down at Marceline.

Finally, there it was. That toothy grin.

"Who better to bug you than me?" Marceline asked. Mark grew a large smile and rushed towards the vampire. Her immediately grabbed her, lifting her a good few inches off of the ground.

"I haven't seen you in so long" he said happily.

"You've gotten kinda buff since I last saw you" she said, feeling several of her organs being squeezed in to her throat. He immediately dropped her, though she caught herself, floating above the ground.

"Yes, well. A king must be in good shape" he said.

"Whatever you say, dude" Marceline laughed. "So why'd you call me here anyways?"

"Who better to bug you than me?" he asked. Both just seemed to laugh and carry on. Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall. Two little ears pressed firmly against the wall. They listened to every word. A certain princess's anger seemed to grow and grow. Not father too, she thought. Not him.

"Why don't you stay a while?" he asked. "We've got a nice spread of red waiting for you"

"You know I'm always down to eat some grub" Marceline laughed.

(Dear Marceline,)

"Follow me then. Ellie, will you join us?"

(I know it's been so long since I've seen you)

"Of course" she replied sweetly.

(People bring word of you now and then)

Each of them began walking towards the dining room. All of them with a smile on their face. Marceline wasn't afraid of anything, as you well know. But asking about that…she just couldn't. Where would she even find the words?

(Just stories and little fables. I enjoy hearing them, as always)

"So where are the kids at?" Marceline asked.

"Oh I'm sure they're around here somewhere, busting vases and tearing up carpets" Mark laughed.

(I'd like to ask you, if you'd ever come back here)

"They sound like my kind of kids" Marceline laughed.

(But I of all people know how hard it is to summon the vampire queen)

"Still busting skulls as usual then, Marceline?" Ellie asked, looking back at the ax bass on the vampire's back.

"Duh" she remarked.

They made their way in to the dining room, each taking a seat. Marceline immediately began sinking her fangs in to strawberries and watermelon.

"So what have you been up to? Not getting in to too much trouble, I hope. Other than the skull bashing" Ellie said.

"Oh you know, the usual stuff" she said. "I've got some giant koi scales for the kiddies to have from my last adventure up north"

(Time is against me, Marceline. I tried for a long time, to find the cure)

"I bet they'll love them!" Mark smiled.

"You never quite stop being the great daredevil do you?" Ellie asked.

(Can you guess what kept it off for a long time? It's ironic, really)

"Never can, man. It'll get boring if I'm not making things go boom"

(It was strawberries)

Legs went running, as fast as they could go. Soaring down the hall at top speed. His sister called after him, telling him to stop. But he wouldn't. Good is shown through heroic acts and good deeds. Slide. Right in to the dining room. The Queen, the king, and Marceline turned. The vampire of course, had a ripe strawberry hanging from her mouth. The boy gulped and walked towards her.

(No matter what Marceline, whether you visit)

"Ma'am" the boy said, his chest heaving, struggling for air.

(Or whether you stay far off, where no one can find you)

"Yeah?" Marceline stared curiously down at the boy.

(I'll always love you)

"This is yours, I think. I mean, I don't really know. I just found it, but it's got your name on it" the boy sunk his hand in to his back pocket and shoved the wrinkled envelop at the vampire.

(And, no matter what happens, ever)

"Oh really?" Marceline asked. She knew that hand writing as soon as she saw it. She tore the envelop open and crimson eyes immediately started taking it down line by line. The words went down like cough syrup, bitter and thick. Fingers gripped the paper tightly. The boy took a few steps back and hid behind his father.

"What is it, dear?" Ellie asked.

"Where's Bonni" it came out as only a whisper, her throat struggling. How to ask, what to ask. It was so hard for her now. "Where is Bonnibel" she said louder.

"We didn't know how to tell you" Mark said softly, staring at the table. "We didn't even know how to find you, you were gone"

"Don't you blame this on me! Don't you globbing dare blame this on me!"

"You couldn't even tell me that she was sick? She needed me!"

"What would you have done?"

"W-what?"

"You heard me, what would you have done?"

"I don't know! Something? I just would have done - glob - anything!"

"There are somethings in this world we can't change. As much as we'd like to, we can't. You have to ask yourself, would it have been easier here for her with you here? Would it have been easy to see you for just that brief moment. To know that you could easily go on without her for the next thousand years. How could she have said goodbye like that? To you of all people. How could she have said goodbye?"

"Saying goodbye to Bonni would have been a lot of things, Mark. Easy isn't exactly the word I'd choose. But what would I know?" Marceline rose from her chair and made her way towards the door. The letter a ball in her hand, tears clouding her vision.

"Don't go" Charles said. The vampire stopped in the doorway but didn't turn. Charles reached a hand up to tug on her shirt. "You're Marceline the vampire queen and you don't run from nuthin'" he said. "I've been reading granny's diary, and you know, you're a hero" he added. "At you know, I think you're pretty cool"

"Flattery is gonna get you everywhere, kiddo" Marceline almost smiled. She turned around to face the child who stared up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Come on, lets go read a story!" he said, grabbing her hand.

"Whatever you say, munchkin" she said, unsure. Somewhere back there, in her mind. There were still tears. There was still an unending rage ready to unleash on those that kept secrets from her. For now, she was calm. For now, she'd kick off her shoes and listen to Bonni's embarrassing moments. For now, she supposed it was as Bonni said.

(Everything, will be alright

Love, Bonnibel)

To Be Continued.


	5. Drops of Purple

Dear Diary,

Out of the pouring rain, she came with a strange gift. I was well, surprised, to say the least.

—-

The winds clawed at the window, begging to come inside, but Bonnibel just stared through the glass. The storm had cancelled all of her meetings for the day, and thus she sat in her room, a victim of the gloom. It was nice to not have duties, but at the same time, what else was she to do?

Slam

There was her answer. Bubblegum jumped up and rushed to the door. What was that? She unlatched the window and immediately her dress was nearly soaked. The princess took only one step back, just one. Just in time. A large, wet, mess of a shadow fell right to the floor in front of her. Marceline? Oh dear. The princess struggled with the winds and shut the window yet again.

"Marceline?" Bubblegum stared down at the vampire. She had two bruises on her face and her arm was bleeding. Not to mention, she was absolutely soaked. "What happened to you?" Bubblegum knelt down. She reached a hand forward but Marceline turned her face away.

"It'll heal on it's own" the vampire mumbled.

"Did someone hurt you?" Bubblegum asked. This was mostly out of concern, but part of her…felt well, protective.

"The wind was just knocking me around" the vampire said, slowly standing up. The princess stood with her.

"Why would you come out in a storm like this?" Bubblegum asked. "It's rather foolish"

"I wanted to see you, jeez" Marceline said. This earned a light, strawberry-red, blush from the princess.

"Oh" she cleared her throat. "I see" she then added, staring at the ground. "Well, why don't you take a warm bath and I'll get you some dry clothing to wear?" the princess offered.

Marceline didn't want to ask for help and she didn't want to take it. But she had to admit, she was chilled down to her rotting bones. Every part of her ached and for once a bath didn't sound half bad.

"Alright" the vampire said, shrugging. The princess smiled and gestured for her guest to follow and so she did. She opened the door to her private bathroom.

"Go ahead and hang your clothing on the sink, I'll get you some dry clothes. Towels are right there. Make yourself at home"

"Thanks, I guess" Marceline said and Bubblegum went off to find some fitting clothing. The vampire queen had to admit, this place was fancy, a little too pink for her taste, but still fancy. She unstrapped her bass from her shoulder and leaned it against the wall. She sat her bag, also known as her adventure sack, on the ground next to it. Alright, bath time. Turn. Squeeeeak. Splash. The water spewing from the faucet was warm to the touch, it sent a tingle straight up her arm. The removal of her wet clothes felt as though she had lost the biggest burden she'd ever carried.

Sink down and ah-ah-perfect. Whether or not she would admit it, maybe just maybe the vampire had sneaked just a pinch of bath bubbles in the tub. They totally accidentally fell in, with no help from her what-so-ever. While the vampire soaked in the warm world of porcelain and bubbles, the princess had gone on her own adventure. The world of her wardrobe. What kind of things do vampires wear? Definitely not a dress. Definitely no skirts. Nothing frilly or sparkly. Probably no pink…Oh crumbs, what could she do? That's when she remembered it! A-ha! With the snap of her fingers she reached back in to the darkest part of her closet. Her fingers found just what she was looking for and with a good yank the hanger came towards her. She hadn't worn these in such a long time.

"Marceline!" She called through the door. "I found you some pajamas to wear"

"Bring em' in" Marceline called back.

"Oh. A-alright" Bubblegum pushed the door open and sure enough, there was Marceline wrapping herself in a fluffy towel.

"M-Marceline!" the princess shouted. Her eyes slammed shut and her face seemed to instantly turn in to ketchup.

"What?" Marceline said, confused.

"I saw your. Your. Your!" Bubblegum stuttered, frustrated.

"My what, princess?" Marceline grinned.

"Your butt" the princess said quietly.

"It's just a butt, princess, calm down" Marceline chuckled.

"But it's your butt" Bubblegum said, eye lids still shut tight.

"What, you like my butt?"

"Shut up!" Bubblegum yelled.

"Alright, alright. You can open your eyes now, you know" Marceline said. Bubblegum did, but still, something felt strange. There was Marceline, covered. Wet hair scruffy and bubbly, falling down to her ankles. She was decent enough, but still the princess felt something strange inside her. It had to have been embarrassment, stupid vampires with their stupid butts.

"Here, your clothes" Bubblegum said, sticking the pajamas out at the vampire. She grabbed them with a smile.

"You gonna get out of here, or do you wanna stay for another peek?" Marceline asked.

"You!" Bubblegum's hands turned to fists as she left the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She could hear Marceline chuckling and her fists clenched tighter. Lucky enough, this time when she saw the vampire, she was fully clothed. A pair of white and black plaid pajama pants and a black t-shirt with a strange little decal on it. It was from the first concert she had ever gone to.

"Now that you're decent, we can actually talk" Bubblegum said.

"Oh yeah, I brought you something" Marceline said. She grabbed her back from the bathroom and pulled out a strange little device. "I figured since you're a nerd or whatever you might like puzzles"

"I love puzzles" Bubblegum said. She was flattered to say the least. See, you are harmless. You're even thoughtful. Well, when she's not naked. Naked! Stop thinking about her being naked, self. Ugh!

"See if you can figure it out" Marceline said, handing it to Bubblegum. "It's called a Rubik's cube, they used to be way popular"

"What's the object of it?" Bubblegum asked, staring down at it.

"To get all of the sides to be their color. Like, one side is blue, one is orange, that kind of thing" Marceline explained.

"Seems simple" Bubblegum said. The cube was already all jumbled up and Bubblegum's mind was already working. Slide left, then right. Turn cube 45 degrees. Degrees, turns, algorithms. It was all there in her head.

Yet still, an hour later, the cube sat in her hands, jumbled. Oh this stupid thing! Her eyes focused on it as Marceline sat next to her reading a magazine. They were both sitting on Bonnibel's bed, leaned against the wall.

"Marceline" Bonnibel said, turning the cube once or twice more. "Hmph?" was her only reply as she made her way to an article about the Scream Queens.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bonnibel said, the cube still putty in her hands. But still, there was a greater mystery to be solved. The mystery of Marceline.

"Sure, I guess" Marceline said, looking up to Bubblegum. Pink eyes still focused on the puzzle.

"Where did those scars come from, on your neck?"

Marceline paused. "That's sort of out of the blue"

"I've been wondering since you first came here, I saw them when you were in the hospital. When I laid with you"

"A lot of vampires have them, I guess. It's where I got bitten to get turned in to who I am" Marceline explained.

"Did it hurt?" Bubblegum asked. She looked over to the vampire now. The scars seemed as though the world's tiniest bullets weaved their way in to her skin.

"Do you really want to know?" Marceline asked. It wasn't something that you could explain. Of course, the actual turning, that's what hurt. The feeling of being dragged through the land of the dead, and ripped back out again. That was the hard part. Bonnibel thought for just one second and then gave her answer. A silent nod.

The magazine was tossed aside. Marceline shifted so that one leg straddled over Bonnibel. Right hand placed on Bonnibel's right shoulder. Left hand pushed soft hair out of the way. The princess tilted her head to the side, scared, yet still so brave. It was quick, the motion, but it wasn't painless. The princess dropped the puzzle in her hand and immediately bit down on her fingers. Tears welled behind closed eyelids. Pain surged through her neck. A feeling shot from her heart and took control of her body.

"M-Marceline" her voice trembled. Marceline pulled her head back. "Hmmm?" she said. That look, Bonni hadn't seen that look before. It was a look of worry, concern. She'd only seen grins and scowls.

"It hurt" Bonnibel said and Marceline nodded. Bonnibel reached a hand forward to cup Marceline's cheek. Her thumb brushed against the vampire's lip. Drops of purple had been there just a moment before. Bonnibel could only imagine her neck, purple oozing from her wound. This moment should have been terrifying, if she were anyone else, she'd be lifeless on the floor. But still, she wanted this. She just didn't know it.

"Finish your puzzle" Marceline smiled, staring down at the cube. The vampire wiped the wound almost clean with her thumb and then wiped her hand off on her pants.

"Oh o-of course" Marceline rolled back over to sit on the bed, but she sat closer now. Bonnibel took a deep breath and scooted just an inch closer, resting her head on Marceline's shoulder. Her fingers went back to work, decoding the puzzle, her mind went back to work. But her body pulled strings and levers, trying to get her mind to realize.

You want her.

"So, tell me, about this girlfriend, of yours?" Bonnibel said quietly.

"What do you want to know?"

"Oh, just anything. I just want to make conversation?" Lie number one.

"Well, she's just a cool chick, I guess. She used to play keyboard in my band, her name is Ashley" Marceline said. "Why, you jealous?"

"No, I am not" Lie number two.

"Whatevs. We're kind of hitting a rough patch again. She's been such a butt, recently"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" Lie number three and she's outta here!

"No big deal. She just got rid of something that's kind of important to me"

"What was it?"

"This old teddy bear I had when I was a kid. His name was Hambo and you know, he was my only friend. It's stupid, I know, but…stuff like that, it means a lot"

"I had a cat named Stitches when I was a child. My parents gave him to me when I was very young, we sort of grew up together. One day though, I was all tucked in to bed, it was Christmas Eve. I was wishing for snow right before I went to bed. It was sort of silly, but I was young. When I had awoken, snow had really fallen. I ran right past the presents and the toys. I grabbed my sled and ran outside. My father tried to stop me, but it was too late. One of the cooks had left the door open and Stitches had gotten out. He wasn't a very thick furred cat, and well he was getting old. Right there, nestled in the snow. He was gone"

"Bonni, I'm so sorry" Marceline said, she wrapped her arms around the princess and hugged her closely.

"It's alright" Bonnibel said, holding back her tears. "He's somewhere better off now, I hope"

"How about we get a cat?" Marceline suggested.

"A cat?"

"A cat"

"Like, together?"

"What did you think I meant?"

"I…don't know"

"We can totally pick one out from the pound and like rescue it or something. Then we'll never be alone"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Marceline. But-"

"But what?" Marceline frowned.

"I never plan on letting you feel alone" Finally, some honesty. Honesty that proved that just for a second, for one little moment, that the vampire queen could blush.

"You're never going to be alone either, Bonni" Marceline said.

Now there, right there. That's where the lie was. Whether either of them knew it or not.

It would come, fast as the winter covers autumn. It would come, and oh, it would drown her.

—-

Marceline stayed the entire night with me, wrapped up in each other's arms. It was strange but I enjoyed it. I want to learn more about her, I want her to come near often. Maybe getting that kitten will give us that chance.

-Bonnibel.

Marceline's fingers traced over this page. That promise she made, so clear in her head.

"I'll never leave you alone, Bonni" she whispered in to the night, clutching the diary tightly. The vampire glanced over to the bed where the children slept. Charles had let her read his favorite little fable. She held the book tightly as her eyes shifted again. The sky had just turned purple. Marceline floated comfortably just above a rocking chair. She stared out at this purple sky. She stayed focused on it, and soon floated towards the window. She sat on the sill, legs swaying in the breeze below.

She waited. She stared in to the eyes of the only thing in the world that she could ever be conquered by. The sky. Here, on this sill she waited. Patiently she watched the colors appear.

She waited for it, for the endless burning.

Marceline sat ready to face it. The sun.

To be continued.


	6. Perfect Blend

A/N : Chapter 7 and 8 might take a while…ehe. Big plans! Enjoy Chapter 6 though!

Oh and sorry for my terrible tea analogy. I originally wrote it for coffee…

-

Must have been decades now. Yes, it was. This exact window, when the sun was on the opposite end of the horizon. The sun was setting and slowly the fireflies lit up like lanterns.

Dear Diary,

It has been three weeks of Marceline visiting at a constant rate. Marceline and Finn have properly introduced. They are forbidden from playing their games in the kingdom after a shape shifting mishap destroyed half a bakery. However, They've been given the privilege to play on the castle grounds.

—

Bonnibel's arms stretched as she finished signing the last document of the evening. She placed the paper neatly on top of the stack. Head turned just slightly to look out at the setting sun. Chair slid back and legs pushed her to stand straight. The sound of giggling and yelling could be heard below. The princess stood by the open window, peaking her head to stare down at them. A large tan sunhat seemed to float on it's own as Finn chased it around with a large sword in his hands. Slice! The sword was swung and the being under the sunhat fell to the ground. Marceline! The little human celebrated and shook his butt as Marceline laid on the ground. Eyes widened, throat nearly closed. What just happened? Was she dead?

No, she was just being Marceline.

The form laying on the ground shifted and grew until she was standing tall. A 400 pound furry beast of some sort. The princess sighed with relief.

"Princess, I have your evening tea, may I come in?" Peppermint Butler called through the door.

"Yes, of course. Come in" The princess called back.

The door creaked as Peppermint pushed his way through. He had quite the skill for balancing tea trays, the princess would often pile various things on his plates to see if she could toss him off balance. Yet still, he could always carry them just right. She was always so impressed with her faithful friend.

"Jasmine tea tonight, your majesty" the peppermint smiled. "I made it myself, a special blend. I do hope you'll enjoy it" he said happily, placing the tray on the nightstand.

"Thank you, Peppermint" Princess said. Something about her words made them seem empty. Distant, as if she were a thousand years in the past and sending whispers forward.

"Is something wrong?" Peppermint asked. "If you don't want Jasmine, I can make something e-"

"Peppermint" she interrupted. "You have always told me to put my responsibilities before all things, correct?"

"Yes, majesty. It is a monarch's duty to"

"Take care of their kingdom and people" she interrupted again. "But what about feelings?"

"Feelings, your majesty?" Peppermint asked.

"Yes, feelings. I'm allowed to have them, aren't I?" she asked. Her eyes were still fixed on the scene outside. The sun was diving farther in to the horizon now, the sun hat had been tossed aside. The sword still swung about.

"Of course, your majesty. We couldn't ask you not to feel" Peppermint said.

"But what if I had feelings for someone that I shouldn't, what then?" she asked.

"There is no shouldn't when it comes to feelings, mi'lady. If you feel that something is right, you must trust your heart's wishes."

"My kingdom wouldn't approve of such feelings" Bubblegum mumbled.

"What was that, majesty?" Peppermint asked, pouring the tea.

"Oh, nothing" she said.

"You have been in a slump for nearly two weeks now. I don't mean to gossip, but would you mind telling me who this mystery prince is that you've been falling for?" Peppermint asked.

"It's no one, Peppermint" she said. "Just a silly crush"

"Now you listen here, I won't have the wool pulled over my eyes. You've been taking your work to your room, you haven't been showing up for council meetings. You're still running this kingdom, well as always. But your mind is running in another direction. Now I ask again, as your friend, what's troubling you?" Peppermint ranted for a moment. Bubblegum glanced over to him.

Those eyes. Those damn eyes. They were filled with something that they hadn't been in so long, hope. Not the normal sort of hope. This wasn't the hope for a good prize in your cereal box. This wasn't hope for a bicycle on Christmas. This was the hope for something big.

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum was eighteen years old. In her eighteen years, she had perked up a smile for her kingdom every time they needed one. She rose to take the crown after her parents' passing, despite grief and anger, guilt and sadness. She kept pushing. She formed alliances with long lost kingdoms, she had stopped wars in their tracks. She had found cures for diseases and helped the poor. She stayed strong through times where the kingdom was ready to come tumbling down. Always there to save the day.

People had said thank you. They had said it over and over, thousands of times. But they never really knew what they were thanking her for. She had missed out on most things that normal teenagers did. She'd never had a sleep over, unless it was arranged by Peppermint. It was always a sleep over with Lady Rainicorn and LSP and they were only allowed to stay until she had to attend to duties in the morning. She'd never been kissed. No real kisses, at least. She had given pecks on the cheek as an appreciation gesture to knights, but nothing more. She'd never known what it was like even, to have a significant other. She didn't know what love was really like. The untamed beast that it was.

It was always business, her life. It was treaties and duties. She didn't mind, she was raised for this and she was a born leader. But something in her brain, in the far back corners. It wondered what it was like to set responsibility aside and do something dangerous.

Marceline was that something, and slowly, she was figuring that out.

Bubblegum stared at Peppermint for just a moment longer and then turned her head back to the sight outside. The Peppermint pressed on to his toes, taking a look outside.

"Sir Finn?" Peppermint asked. "I don't think that would be a problem, besides the age, that is" he shrugged. His eyes looked over to Bonnibel who had some how found a very faint smile. His eyes then gazed back out the window at the two playing on the lawn.

"Hello Bonnibel!" a free arm waved as another arm held an upside down and flailing human. The princess waved back.

"Did she just call you - oh" the peppermint blushed. "Oh" he said again. "I see what you mean now, princess" he said.

"What should I do?" she asked, looking down at her butler. It was rare that the princess ever asked for help or advice. Even when she was at her worst, she did things alone. She read books, she studied, she learned, and she conquered her demons. But this was a lot different. This was a matter of emotion and passion. Something that the peppermint had to admit he wasn't skilled in.

"Well, your majesty. I'll tell you how I brew my special tea" he said.

"I don't see how-"

"Just listen" he said and she nodded. He walked over to the tea tray. "If you don't leave the bag to sit for long enough, your tea will be weak and watery. If you leave it sit for too long, it will be too strong and bitter. The trick to making good tea, is finding the perfect blend of weak and strong. You test different blends until you find yours. No one ever knows exactly what they want while they're searching. But when they find it, their taste buds sure let them now. Once you find your perfect blend, stick with it, and never forget it" he said.

"The perfect blend" she repeated his words. "So if I found a strong blend of tea, that was still sweet, but it was a flavor that those around me didn't enjoy"

"Those around you should have no effect on your taste in tea, mi'lady. Drink as you please" he said. With that he made his way towards the exit.

"Peppermint" the princess called and he stopped. She turned to face him.

"My parents, what do you think they would think?" she asked.

"No matter what you did, princess. They would always be proud of you" he said and she smiled.

It was true. It was all true. The princess felt something spark inside her.

Courage.

—

So I've decided, diary. The next moment I get Marceline alone, I'll tell her. I'll tell her everything. She's stirred up some form of chaos inside me, and I'm determined to let it out.

- Bonnibel.

Grah! This stupid book! That stupid letter. She could have carried on another thousand years and not given a damn about anything if it wasn't for this. She could have just-just-just! Oh who was she kidding. Sure, she had her moments of silence. From time to time there were adventures that took her mind away from all that crud. But, that's not how it always was. Usually, it was all just noise. Faint memories and close up nightmares. Every word that Bonnibel had ever spoken rang in her ears. I love you, Marceline. I've missed you, Marceline. Stay the night, Marceline. Be my girlfriend, Marceline!

Trouble! That princess was trouble. But oh - fuck!

Who was she kidding, she couldn't be mad at Bonni. She could never stay mad at her, even when she tried. Something about those stupid pink eyes and pretty pink face just made her knees turn to jelly. She'd gave and she'd hold the princess. She'd say she was sorry.

Sorry, Bonnibel. I'm so sorry.

The vampire's palms dug in to the sill of the window. She pushed herself up and floated back. Latching the window shut, she sighed. She glanced over at the sleeping children. Ah, Bonni. I wish you could see these little munchkins, I think you'd love em' she thought to herself.

—-

She couldn't believe she found this in the garden, of all things. Why here? She thought. Nevertheless, she sat in front of it. Eyes traced the outlines of words, her figure sank. Legs crossed, toes tapping against the soil. Words. Say some words, or something! Come on, self. Just do this, for her.

"Bonni" she said. Oh damn it! It's just a rock. It's just a…she can't hear you! She can't. Alright, what would you say if she could? Just to get it out of your system. Hands sat by her hips, fingers grabbed on to blades of grass. She pulled at the earth, her arms shaking.

"Bonni" she said again. "I- Grah! I just" spit out, you're almost there. "I loved you, alright? And I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were sick. I'm sorry I didn't take care of you. I'm sorry I left and didn't come back. I'm sorry that I'm not perfect and that I never got old. I'm sorry you had to go alone" Marceline ranted and soon red streaked down her cheeks. Tears.

"I don't recall anyone asking you to be perfect, Marceline" a voice said behind her. The vampire turned, the light of the sun making her hiss. Her face sunk down.

"Bonni?" Marceline asked, staring down at the figure's feet.

"Not quite" the voice said.

"Ellie" the vampire concluded.

"I hope you don't mind me stopping here. I was taking a stroll through the gardens when I saw you and thought I would check on you" Ellie said.

"Thanks, but I don't need any help"

"It sure doesn't seem that way"

Marceline sighed. "I just miss her"

"We all do" the queen said. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked. Marceline patted the ground next to her. Ellie stepped closer and sank down, finding a lady-like way to sit on the ground in her dress.

"I'm hoping this isn't the product of what Mark said" Ellie said softly, staring down at the ground.

"No, it was that stupid letter. I mean, why didn't she send it?" Marceline asked.

"I don't know" the queen said. "She had been asking for you, and about you. She never told anyone about a letter, though"

"She was asking for me?"

"Every time someone brought her a meal, or went to check up on her. 'Have you heard word of Marceline?'"

Even when she could barely speak. Even when she knew the answer was no. Something in those hopeful pink eyes still asked. Have you heard word of Marceline?

"So she did miss me"

"Every day since you left"

"Then why didn't she ask me to come back?"

"I think maybe, she was hoping you could move on, find happiness somewhere new"

"I could never just forget about her!"

"Maybe that's what hurt her, knowing you would be burdened"

"I didn't mean for it to! It wasn't a burden! Jeez! I just wanted to see her"

"Hush now. It's all in the past. I'm not angry with you, no one here is. Your not coming was Queen Bubblegum's decision"

"Whatever" Marceline said. With that, the women sat in silence for just another moment.

"You know" Ah, Ellie coming to break the tension. "Mark still calls you mommy when he thinks no one is paying attention" Ellie smiled.

"Does he really?" Marceline giggled.

"He'll swear he doesn't, but it's true."

"Dude. He was always such a softy"

"He still is" Ellie said. "Those muscles may be large and intimidating, but they're still used to hug a teddy bear at night"

With that Marceline completely burst with laughter, soon followed by the queen. The queen had gotten exactly what she wanted from Marceline. A smile.

"I've so gotta see this for myself" Marceline said, standing.

"Go on, I'll be in in just a moment" the queen said. Marceline nodded. Her feet kicked against the ground and she was air born. She was just a distant shadow after only seconds. The queen returned her eyes ahead of her.

The large stone there read "Queen Bonnibel Bubblegum. To whom we owe so much, to whom we gave so little. Your mind helped you accomplish what we could not, Great things."

"If only you could be with her now" Ellie whispered. "If only you could save us all once more"

To be continued.


	7. Her Ending

A/N : Well. Drama bombs. They're just. Everywhere…

She could have sworn her heart dropped.

At first, it was as simple as her not being in bed. But then she wasn't in the library, she wasn't in the garden. She wasn't in any of the labs, and her brother hadn't seen her. The cook, the maids, the butlers, Third, no one. Now the guards had taken to calling for her, but they heard no answer. Astrid, Astrid. Everyone cried out. Astrid! But nothing. Marceline, who had been jolted from her afternoon nap, soon floated through the corridors. "Hey little princess! Where ya at?" Nothing. The vampire queen floated about and decided to check the library again. Even if all she found there was silence, it'd at least be somewhere to sleep.

"Little princess! You in here?" she called. Nothing. Good. She floated passed various book shelves and piles of books. Feet pounded against the ground of the halls outside, all of them searching for the princess. They'll find her somewhere.

The queen kicked her legs up and floated just above a nice big comfy red chair. Her eyes rolled to see a stack of books on the side table. The one on the top was beaten and black. Big red letters were pressed in to the cover. "Night - O - Sphere, A guide to demons and other cursed creatures." Marceline snickered and picked the book up and opened it. "Someone's been reading up on home" she chuckled. The first paragraph had been high lighted with a bright yellow marker. "Huh" she said as she read it.

"To understand the Night-O-Sphere we must first understand it's powerful leader. Hunson Abadeer."

Marceline sighed. "Dad" she mumbled but still continued.

"Hunson is well known as one of the most powerful creatures in all of Ooo. His daughter, Marceline the Vampire Queen, is also high in the hierarchy of cursed kind."

"Damn right" she smirked.

"These demons are known to make deals for souls, to kill mercilessly, and to rule with an iron fist. They are not to be trifled with and are best killed on sight if they don't kill you first. (See Page 4 for 'Killing and Defense')."

The highlight stopped. Killing huh? Harsh. Marceline's fingers flipped the corners of the pages. Page 4, right. Lets see how they're gonna kill me. More sentences were marked, here.

"Hunson Abadeer may not be able to be killed, however, in a complete emergency, you may be able to make a deal with him. He usually only accepts one form of payment. Souls."

Marceline stared confused at the book. Who would high light this…and so recent? Her brain processed for a moment. Think about it Marceline, someone brave enough to go to the Night-O-Sphere. Foolish enough to give up their soul to your dad.

A child.

"Astrid!"

—- The Night Before —-

Astrid sat in her room, alone. Her brother had taken to sleeping in his own room for once. So there she laid, belly down, flashlight out. Her sneaking around in the afternoon had sent her fingers wiggling the diary from Marceline's sleeping hands. The girl studied the words closely and she soon realized, this was where the story got interesting.

Dear Diary,

I've made a friend today, in a strange way. His name was Hunson, Hunson Abadeer.

—-

It was exactly six o' clock when Bubblegum found the place she had been looking for. She stared in to the mouth of the cave, eyes glancing down to the map that was sloppily drawn on a napkin. She took a couple steps closer. This is it she thought to herself.

"I'll be alright now, she'll be here" she said.

"Would she protect you, if anything happened?" Peppermint asked.

"I trust her enough to find out should circumstances demand it" Bubblegum said. Peppermint nodded. He turned away and the two gumdrop guards followed him.

"Good night, your majesty" he called behind him.

"Good night, Peppermint" she said back.

She inhaled deeply and her feet began moving. In all of her eighteen years, she'd never been in a cave like this. Strange crystals hid in the walls, they acted as though they were glow sticks, neon in the dark. Something dripped in to small puddles, liquid from the roof of the cave. A glance upwards showed a few bats, hanging in a sleepy state.

Why anyone would choose to live here, she had no clue.

It was a shadow at first, large, a strange shape. The moon light glowed through the window and as she focused, it grew color and an outline across it's face. The house was quite cute, in her opinion. Small, pink, purple accents. It sort of looked like somewhere she might like to live.

A hand that clutched the strap of her bag soon reached forward to knock lightly on the door. Once, twice, three times, very proper. The hinges of the door made a slow, whining creak. Bubblegum peaked around the door.

"What do you want, Bubbles?" a voice asked.

"My name is actually Bubblegum" she corrected quietly.

"Yeah, like I care. What do you want?" the voice asked again.

"I'm here to see Marceline" she said.

"Well she ain't here and she doesn't want to see you" the voice said. The door went to close but Bubblegum's hand pressed forward.

"Please, let me see her" she said.

"I told you she's not here" the voice said.

"Can I at least come in and wait for her? It will be dark soon" Bubblegum said.

"What, you afraid of the dark, Bubbles?"

"No! I just don't want to be sitting outside at night alone in the cold" she said. The voice let out a groan and the door pulled open.

"Get in here before I change my mind" the girl before her had an odd color of skin, more blue than Marceline's. She had long blonde hair that was shaved on one side of her head. She wore a black tank top that read "Alkaline Trio" in red letters and her legs were covered with baggy gray sweatpants.

"Thank you" Bubblegum said. She stepped inside the door and glanced around. A kitchen, it was quaint. Surprisingly Marceline's house was…normal. Normal for a house inside a cave anyway.

"Whatever"

"I'm Princess Bonnibel Bu-"

"I know who you are, Bubbles" the girl interrupted.

"You could be more polite" Bubblegum snapped. The girl laughed at her.

"Polite enough to flirt with someone else's girlfriend?" she asked.

"What are you-" Bubblegum was stopped.

"Don't play dumb, Bubbles. Marceline is mine and you can't have her" Ashley said, taking steps closer to the princess. Bubblegum dropped her bag to the floor and began to step back.

"Marceline!" Bubblegum called, but there was no answer. Ashley laughed, no, cackled.

"I told you, she isn't here. There will be no one to hear you scream, princess"

Bubblegum only remembered her eyes closing. Just that brief second of darkness that felt like an eternity. When her eyes opened again, she wasn't in the house. She was laying on the ground, or, something. Eyes slowly opened and everything around her was red. Endlessly, red. No walls, no floor, no ceiling. It seemed to stretch on forever, and yet she wasn't falling or floating. It felt as though there was ground there.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily.

"You're bleeding to death on the floor!" a voice said cheerfully.

"What?" the princess's elbows pushed down and she sat herself up.

"You're bleeding to death on my daughter's floor" the voice repeated. Now there was a face to place to the voice. A blue-skinned man stood smiling. He was dressed in a black suit, he looked like a business man.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Hunson Abadeer" he said. "Lord of Evil" he added his title. "And you're Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom" he said.

"Yes, I…am" she said confused.

"I have a deal to offer you!" Hunson said.

"What sort of deal?" she asked.

"Well, you won't live more than a few minutes the way you are now" he said, his smile never leaving. "But I can pull some strings and let you live."

"And what would I have to do?" she asked.

"Live!" he answered simply. "Your life will be shortened, of course. You won't quite live as long as the candy monarchs usually do"

"How long will I live?"

"When you turn 75, you'll become ill. You'll die just before your 76th birthday. It'll seem completely natural"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Tomorrow is my little girl's birthday! I can't have her grieving over a dead princess on her birthday" he explained.

"Is there anything else?" she asked.

"Yes. When you die, you'll be turned in to one of my demon minions! Isn't that great?" he asked.

"Not exactly" she said. "But, if I agree, you'll let me live?"

"Until you're 76. Then you're mine" he said.

"Can I ask just one more thing?"

"What is it?"

—-

The diary snapped shut and the princess let out a loud gasp. Granny! Corners of covers tossed aside and little feet began to smack against the hallway floor. Granny! Granny! I'm coming granny!

—-

"She's in the what?!" The king shouted.

"Night-O-Sphere" Marceline said.

"We'll send troops! We'll - We'll!" Mark went to yell again but Marceline shook her head.

"She's with my dad. I'll just go down and sort this junk out" she shrugged. "No big deal"

"Are you sure? Will she be alright down there alone?" Ellie asked.

"She's a tough little munchkin" Marceline said. "I'll bring her back in one piece" and with that a large, swirling, mix of purple and orange appeared on the ground behind her.

"Be careful!" Ellie called.

"And tell grandpa I said hello!" Mark called next.

She nodded and gave something alone the lines of a salute and then she was gone, and so was her portal.

—-

"I'm not afraid of you" Astrid said, she had a small dagger made of gummi candi in her hand. "Tell me where my granny is!"

Hunson stared down at her curiously, something seemed familiar about her. "I got it! You're the princess of the candy kingdom. It's been a while since I've seen one of your family"

"Yeah and you're a butt!" she yelled. "Where is my granny?" she asked again.

"Would you like some orange juice? Kids like juice right?" he asked.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked.

"Orange juice it is" he said. The girl let out a groan as the man opened the fridge that was behind him. She had to admit, she was surprised he lived somewhere so…normal. "You know you're my great grand daughter" he said, pouring juice in to a glass.

"I am not" the girl said.

"Of course you are!" he said happily. He sat the juice on the table and pulled out a chair. The girl eyed him suspiciously but still climbed to sit where he had placed the glass.

"Are not" she mumbled. Still, she slurped the juice. Hunson stared down at the girl and he had to admit, the more he looked at her, the more he was reminded of someone else. Her skin was a smooth white, as she was part jawbreaker. Her hair was black, it fell just passed her shoulders. She wore a pretty little blue dress. She was fearless, and well…grumpy.

"You remind me of your grandmother" he said.

"Granny Bonnibel is my hero" she smiled.

"No, your other grandmother" this earned quite the stare from the little one.

"I hate that bloodsucker and she isn't my granny" the girl mumbled.

Hunson didn't like these words, his smile faded. "I can't change your mind, but I know someone who can" he said.

"Who?" she asked.

"Oh, Bonnibel!" he called. The girl gasped, as standing before her, tall and proud as ever, was her grandmother.

—

"Back off, you psycho!" the scream echoed through the room.

"You're mine!" Ashley screamed back. Bonnibel's eyes weren't even half wide, she could only see shadows, blobs, moving above her. It seemed as though Marceline were standing over her, her ax blocking something. Bonnibel's eyelids grew heavy again. They only opened at the sound of her name being called.

"Bonni?" it was…Marceline, definitely Marceline. Pink eyes twitched under lids. "Are you awake?"

Bonnibel groaned in response. Her eyes opened slowly.

"You are awake!" Marceline shouted happily.

"Whaaa" Bonnibel's eyes opened completely. Grey walls…ceiling. Where was she now?

"Thank glob you're alright, princess. You lost like…a lot of blood" Marceline explained.

"Huh?" Just when she thought she could assume it was all a dream, there was Marceline, her hands and face covered in blood. The vampire floated over her.

"Is that my blood…on you?" she asked.

"Nope! Well…some of it is. Most of it is Ashley's though. I haven't taken a bath…or moved or nothin' since I brought you up here" she said.

"Why not?" Bonnibel asked.

"I couldn't leave you" she said.

Bonnibel felt a blush creep on her face. "A-and what of Ashley?"

"Decapitated. It's gonna take a while to clean up after that…" Marceline said.

"You decapitated her?"

"Well yeah! She tried to kill you"

"You protected me" Bonnibel said. Harmless.

"Y-yeah I guess" Marceline shrugged.

"My hero" Bonnibel smiled. The vampire who floated above her eased a small smile. Bonnibel reached her hand forward, waving for the vampire to float closer, and so she obeyed. Bonnibel's hand reached forward, pulling at the vampire's shirt. Down she came, until lips touched lips.

"What was that?"

"A reward of sorts"

"Can I have another?"

"You have to earn them"

"Just one more?"

"Oh, fine. Just one!"

—

Pink skin had taken a new color, it was now a light shade of red. Hair was no longer made of bubblegum, it was black and long. She had fangs and creepy yellow eyes. The princess jumped from her chair and walked slowly over to the creature.

"Astrid" the demon said.

"Is that really you, granny?" Astrid asked. Bonnibel nodded and the little girl immediately grabbed on to the demon's leg.

"Granny! I've missed you so much!" the little girl was nearly in tears.

"I've missed you too Astrid"

"I have been reading your diary" the girl admitted, letting go of her granny.

"That's supposed to be private" her grandmother said sternly.

"Then you shouldn't have left it where someone would find it" the little one replied. "Now. Why did you love Marceline?" she asked.

"Well it's simply reall-"

Crash! There went the window and a battle cry soon sent a large shining ax bass swinging.

"Get away from her!" Marceline yelled. Swing! Swish. Cut. Miss. Way to go, Marcy.

"Oh no" Marceline gasped.

"Look what you did!" Bonnibel yelled.

"Bonni?"

"Shut up!" she yelled back. The former queen sank down to her knees. "Astrid?" she said softly. "Astrid" no answer. A hand nudged the little girl's shoulder. She then rolled to lay on her back. A large, deep wound went through her torso.

"Look what you did!" Bonnibel screamed up at Marceline.

"I was trying to hit you!"

"That doesn't make it any better!"

"Well - Well! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't fix it this time!"

Sorry wouldn't fix it. The little girl's chest was moving up and down in faint, slow movements.

"Astrid, can you hear me?" tears streamed down her face. "Astrid."

"Good" the little girl said softly. "Is shown through heroic acts" she paused. "And good deeds"

"You're going to be alright" Bonnibel promised.

"You're my hero, granny" the little girl ignored her words.

"And you're mine, Astrid" Bonnibel said. With that, the little one's head fell back. Her eyes shut, and her words ceased.

To be continued.


	8. Smells Like Wandering Spirits

A/N : This one is extremely short as I am extremely sick. It's terrible, I know. Hopefully chapter 9 will be better.

The moon sat like a silent clock face in the sky. Tonight, he was full, ready to burst. Tonight he was waiting for midnight to come and swallow yet another life.

She had been in bed for days, hoping, dreaming, waiting. Eyes now sat staring out at her friend the moon. They waited together, strangely enough. They waited for the end. The door to the room creaked but still her eyes watched the white disk in the sky.

"You're early" her voice said softly.

"Early?" a small butler asked. His feet tapped against the ground and stopped at her bed side. "Early for what madam?"

"Oh" she said. "I had assumed you were someone else"

"Someone else?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered simply.

"Who?" he asked, now worried.

"An old friend" she nearly smiled.

"Well, I had only come to check on you, madam" he said. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes. Tell me a story, please?" she asked.

"A story? What about?" he asked, fearing he knew the answer.

"Her" she said.

"Of course" he said. Some days when he told her stories about you know who, they were only rumors. Other days word had come from runners that were sent all around the land. Most days, he only made them up as he went along and oh it did break his heart to lie about such a thing.

"Well…uh" he was lost for a moment. He stared up at her, her eyes now turned to him. She waited patiently with a small smile grown on her face. "Why don't we summon her and allow her to tell you one herself?" he asked. Her smile faded.

"We can't" she turned her gaze back to the moon.

"Sure we can, your majesty!"

"At midnight tonight, it will be my 76th birthday" she stated, ignoring him completely. "I have a set of instructions sitting on my desk. I ask you to follow them, not as a butler, but as an old friend" she said.

"Of course" he said.

"And Peppermint" she said.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Take good care of Mark" she said, tears nearly dripping down her face.

"What has gotten in to you?" he asked. "You're acting as though you're leaving" he said.

"Oh, just motherly worries" she said. "I should feel better in the morning" she said.

"Alright then" he said. "Call if you should need anything, but for now, get some rest" he continued. He picked the envelop filled with instructions up from the desk and left the room silently. The old monarch blinked, just once more, her gaze meeting the moon again. For just that second, in just one moment, she thought she saw it. She thought she saw a shadow float just across the center of the night's eye.

"I wish I could have seen you one last time" she whispered. With those words, she closed her eyes. She nestled in to her blankets and without any fear, she obeyed. She drifted off in to a slumber, never to be disturbed again.

* * *

"Well, what should I do?" Marceline asked.

"Take her home, make sure you don't leave her side, not even for a second, understand?" Bonnibel said.

Marceline nodded. She scooped the child up in her arms and held her close.

"I'll come back for you" Marceline said. Bonnibel shook her head.

"It's probably best you forget this meeting ever occurred" Bonnibel said.

"What the flop are you talking about?!" Marceline cried.

"Take good care of her" Bonnibel said.

Even in a place such as this, a burning world of fire and demons, Marceline felt the chill of Bonni's words. The vampire stared down at the child in her arms and made her exit. Little did she know, Bonnibel did ask for that one special thing. She asked for one, simple thing. She wanted to remember her life, her family, her friends.

Even if it made her suffer for a thousand years, she never wanted to let go of Marceline.

* * *

Eyes blinked, once, twice. Soon they were open, staring at a pink ceiling. Deep breaths in then out proved she was alive. She glanced to her left to see no one, nothing but hospital beds. She glanced to her right to see Marceline, floating above a chair, fast asleep.

"Wake up" she whispered. "Wake up" a little louder. The vampire just snored. The princess picked up a small book on her bedside table and threw it at her. The vampire snorted, eyes jolting open, ready to attack her assailant.

"What huh!? Oh, it's just you" Marceline said, crossing her legs. "You're awake!" she had a realization.

"Yes. I am" the princess said calmly. "I see you've been taking care of me" she said.

"Well yeah. But the nurses and doctors and stuff did most of the work. I just read you stories and crud" Marceline said.

"Stories?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, dude. Everyone likes a good story. I wanted to see if I could like…make you have good dreams or some junk"

Huh. So this vampire, slayer of thousands, fiend of the night, and total monster, wanted her to have good dreams.

"Well there's the answer to your big question" the princess said, staring down at her own body. She could barely feel the sting of the incision.

"What question?" Marceline asked.

"Why she didn't send that letter"

"Why didn't she?"

"You would have sat by that bedside and suffered up until she died. Maybe she thought you'd be happier this way" she said.

"Happier? How could I be happier knowing she didn't want me by her side?"

"She did. But you would have done nothing but blame yourself. She wanted you to hear of her passing long after you had found new happiness"

"Where is all this coming from, kiddo?" Marceline asked.

"I understand now. I don't understand why she loved you, and I don't know if I'll ever forgive her for it. But I do understand that she cared for you more than anything. Even up to her dying day, your feelings mattered more than her own"

"I-" Marceline stopped herself. She stared at the ground. She's got all your smarts Bonni she thought to herself.

"She doesn't want to see me anymore" she managed to say.

"For good reason. You nearly killed me"

"By accident!"

"Watch before you swing that giant toy of yours then, vampire. My father can not protect you forever. One day, I will have the strength to kill you. One day your reign shall fall"


	9. Lullaby

HERE IT IS. I TOLD YOU IT WAS HAPPENING. It's almost midnight and I'm tired as butts and I again will not apologize for the lack of quality in my posts.

This chapter contains very awkward NSFW and a lot of crying.

Enjoy my lovelies.

* * *

It was gripped in a small, shaking right hand. It was held with the deadly fusion of anger and defeat. Her mind swirled with that roar, that echoing, taunting roar. That sound, that pitiful cackle that sat in a witch's throat. How dare she laugh. How dare she mock the princess! Her threat was just as true as any. Her father wouldn't always protect his so called mother. It was growing worse, the anger. Every time that sound filled her ears, every time she heard it down a hall, or through a window. She could imagine it before she slept and it was causing some form of insomnia. She decided to choke it, to end it, to throw a stone at an out of tune singing bird.

So there it sat, in such a tight grip. It's ever so clean edge shining under the smile of the moon. Her boots made small thuds against the ground as she made her way through the garden, holding it tighter and tighter with each motion. Her brow grew damp with sweat and her nerves felt ready to choke her. It wasn't easy, planning murder at the age of 14. Then again, being 14 wasn't very easy.

"Make the stars shine for me"

Huh? A melody carried through her ears, a familiar melody.

"I know you can if you try"

No, it couldn't have been. Not **_that_** melody.

"Sing me this melody"

Oh no. Don't say it, don't you dare say it. A finely brushed black pony tail ducked behind a bush and small silver eyes peaked through branches and leaves. There sat her nightmare, alone and exposed. She had a large red bass in her hands. She plucked at it's strings and her fingers worked quickly, yet softly, as though the instrument were the most precious thing she'd ever held in her life.

"And make the night shine"

The voice trailed off, and it seemed as though the girl could hear sniffling. Sniffling? What kind of nightmare was this? Slashing a big cry baby who just said some very very important words was not exactly how she pictured this. Definitely not. She pictured running from the woods and lunging at her enemy like some sort of jungle bear with incredibly long legs. A red and gray striped sleeve lifted to brush away the aftermath of her lullaby from the nightmare's cheeks. Silver eyes still watched the creature carefully as it wept.

"Good night Bonni" a fanged smile leaked the words nearly silently. Silver eyes widened, the weapon nearly falling from her hand. For the first time since Marceline's arrival, she questioned her belief. Her belief in the pure evil that hid in the mind of demons and their kin. But then, she shook her head. She had to stick to her mission. She couldn't let her guard down. She couldn't believe that a queen of evil could ever be harmless. A deep breath inward and she promised herself that she was ready.

Swish through the leaves. Snap, click, the crunch of branches. And finally, a battle cry through what sounded like shredded lungs.

"GRAAAAAAH" joints held tight as limbs flailed. Feet and legs carried the girl as quickly forward as she could. Small hatched raised, eye on the target.

This was it.

* * *

Dear Diary,

My wound is healing surprisingly well, thanks to my friend. I've been moved to my own room for resting, and my paperwork is being brought to me. I can work just fine, but Peppermint insists I rest. Marceline has been sneaking in my bedroom window like some sort of teenage romance cliche…I'd never tell her, but it's actually quite sweet. She still feels guilty I suppose. I've told her it's fine, but everyone seems to insist against my wishes these past few days.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock. The diary clasped shut and Bonnibel glanced over to the window, hiding the book under her pillow and smiling.

"Come in" Bonni nearly yelled a whisper. Sneaking around wasn't exactly her strong suit and it showed.

Squeak! A small vampire bat answered, flapping it's dark blue wings through the window. The princess couldn't help but smile. She'd made quite a few attempts and promises that Marceline's bat form was absolutely adorable but it was always countered with the fact that creatures of the night were not adorable. In this case, they absolutely were. Bonnibel, being a science nerd, insisted that this form was undeniable proof of the fact. But no, still not cute.

"How was your trip?" Bonnibel asked.

Squeak! Squeaaaak. These squeaks were the, I'm tired and annoyed squeaks. Bonnibel had become an almost expert on bat emotions in their time together.

"I assume there is a story here" the princess commented. The floating little ball of fur shifted and bubbled and morphed. Soon it was a tall, bed-headed, very tired and yes, very annoyed, Marceline.

"Lets just skip the stories and get straight to bed time" the vampire grumbled, kicking off her boots and floating to the left side of Bonni's bed.

"Oh" the princess said, staring down at the newly interesting pink of her blanket. Marceline knew that oh. That was the I did not get what I wanted oh. That was the oh that started arguments and tantrums and nearly leavings that ended in apologetic pleading to stay. She had become an expert on princess emotions in their time together.

"What's wrong?" bad question from Marceline. She knew better than to ask, but already tired and annoyed, she figured she could 'accidentally' fall asleep.

"I just sort of had…I mean. It wasn't anything major. I just sort of hoped" the princess fumbled on her words. The vampire crossed her legs, slouching forward to rest her elbows on her knees.

"Spit it out, Bonni" she rolled her eyes.

"Blanket fort!" she yelled, immediately covering her mouth.

"Excuse me?" Marceline's eyebrows raised.

"I wanted to…build a blanket fort" Bubblegum said. She pulled a book off of her nightstand that was titled "Architecture for Brighter Minds". Immediately, she gained a response. That thunder, that roar. That cackle. Ribs jolted and rumbled as lungs struggled for air. Marceline was laughing, right at her.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to, you know" the princess rolled her eyes and stared back down at her blanket.

"Awh, no Bonni-I just" more laughter. She did her best to contain it as she gained the you're-in-trouble glare from the princess. "I just never expected you to want to build one is all. And I definitely never expected you to actually study for it. Jeez, it's not a globbing test."

Pink cheeks turned red. Dark, delicious, red. The princess pouted, teeth grabbing on to her bottom lip.

"We totally can build one though! I'm like, totally an expert. We'll build the best one there's ever been."

She tried to maintain it, the you're-in-trouble look. But she couldn't. Between the blush and the promise of the best blanket fort there's ever been, she lost it. She even smiled. Another thing Marceline was an expert at, making that girl smile.

"Alright" the princess attempted a serious tone. "But no more laughing at me" she requested. Her lover smiled.

"No more laughing" Marceline promised. And thus, construction began.

It only took an hour of "hold this up" and "no not that, this!" and "Marceline, do you know what you're doing?" and "of course I do. I'm an expert" and "at **_what_**?" and other various ever-so-nice comebacks. But finally, there they sat. It was small, but it was comfy, almost. It was filled with feather pillows and they were surrounded in plush blankets. Marceline laid back, her arms stretched back and her hands cupping the back of her own skull, her body stretched until her toes were nearly hanging out one of the walls. Bubblegum sat beside her, knees tucked to her chest.

"It's nice in here" Bonnibel broke the silence.

"Mhm" was Marceline's sleepy response. Eyes closed, breathing non-existent, the queen was near slumber when suddenly, she felt something shift. One leg lifted, slide, and there she was. A gray eye-lid lazily slid open as if to ask what the younger girl was up to. Pink eyes stared down at her, as if they demanded an answer to an unasked question. Bonnibel's legs straddled Marceline's hips. She brought her hands down to rest on the vampire's tummy.

"Can I help you?" Marceline asked.

"I-" breath seemed to be caught in Bubblegum's voice like peanut butter in the roof of a milk-less person's mouth. "I love you, Marceline" she said softly.

"You do?" that was not the proper response, but when was Marceline ever proper? Certainly not when she was tired.

"More than anything, I'm pretty sure"

"Have you calculated this?" Marceline joked. And Bubblegum had to admit, her avoidance of a real response was nearly painful.

"No" she responded anyway. "That's why I'm sure" she finished. And something in that response hit Marceline in a weird way. Maybe it's because as far as she knew, her whole entire life, Bonnibel calculated every little thing. Her throat shifted as her tongue slid through her teeth. She spoke softly.

"I" and it was never finished. Rush down, smack. Lips on to lips and it was a terrible collide. Fangs hit teeth and both of them flinched. Bonnibel pulled herself away, but still, kept close to the older girl.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"It's okay" Marceline chuckled.

"You promised no laughing!" Bonnibel whisper yelled yet again.

"Sorry, sorry" Marceline whispered. And the re-meeting of their lips assured she was forgiven. It was softer this time, Marceline's hands slid out from under her head and positioned themselves on Bonnibel's hips. Bonnibel's hands placed themselves on either side of Marceline, keeping herself balanced.

Lips meshed together in a pattern of open and closed. It was soft and it left a light dusting of needy blush on both of their cheeks. Marceline's right hand decided to be adventurous. It slid upward, under a loose fitting t-shirt, and across a soft, pink tummy. Pink lips left her own.

"What are you-"

"I'm sorry" and it was awkward, and it was silent. Eyes stared confused as though they desired to mirror each other's emotion. Marceline's hand froze and Bonnibel seemed to be processing something. Thinking hard as though she were discovering a cure.

"It's okay" she whispered, and she smiled.

"Is it?" Marceline asked. She wanted to make sure, she had to make sure.

"Yes" Bonnibel nodded. A hand continued, under the assumed to be lacy bra, it was pressed against uncharted territory. And again, it was awkward, and it was silent. As though they both waited for something to happen on it's own. The palm of the hand began to shift and press and kneed. It found a rhythm and soon a throat found sound. A quiet sound, an unfamiliar sound. Yet still one Marceline hoped to learn all about.

Lips met again, and this time, it was slightly sloppy. Tongues seemed to argue over some unknown thing as they twirled. Marceline's other hand reached down, cupping Bonni's lovely little butt. A firm grasp sent a squeal rocketing from one throat to the other.

And as if by some strange impulse, a pink hand reached downward, sliding. It knew where it was going yet still it seemed to be lost, until it reached the button it was looking for. Lip contact broke.

"Nuh-uh" Marceline shook her head.

"Why?" Bonnibel asked.

And that question would never be answered. Instead, swish!. The vampire's hands changed position quickly, grabbing the princess's hips. Flip! Bonnibel was on her own back now. Marceline sat between her legs, smiling. She leaned over and kissed Bonnibel on the forehead.

Gray hands unbuttoned light blue, I-only-have-these-to-sleep-in shorts. Slowly they were pulled down, and tossed aside. They were followed by a pair of white, black laced panties. Much sexier than Marcy would have imagined Bonni to ever have in her wardrobe…but she'd comment on that later. One hand placed to Bonni's left side. The other rested high on her thigh. She gave one last peck on the cheek and she noticed it. That blend in her eyes. It was a blend of I want this, I'm scared of this, and I trust you. She smiled, and her own eyes were a different blend. The blend of I want this, you can trust me, and I love you too.

Teeth bit down hard on a light pink hand. Screech! the sound eased out of her throat. She expected it to be painful, she expected it to be foreign. Yet still, it stung.

"Should I stop?" Marceline asked. No, bonnibel shook her hand. So she continued. Index and middle finger made their full way in to the secret place. They moved now, back and forth, back and forth. It didn't become easier, it didn't feel better, yet still she loved it. Her toes wiggled and her hips twitched. Something in the bite marks in her hand and the stinging pain made her happy. Maybe it wasn't the feeling, or the act, or the thrill. Maybe it was that she was giving this to Marceline. This awkward, painful, strange act. And soon, she found a strange tingle. It began in her lower stomach then spread through her body. Her back arched and she could have sworn she went numb, her body felt a rush of cold. Am I dying? Am I dead? What is this?

Her legs let out a final twitch and her back collapsed. She rested, and laid flat. Her breathing was heavy and her heart pounded against her chest as though it were a church bell. She definitely wasn't dead. Dying, maybe.

"You look like you just saw a ghost" Marceline commented.

"What- happened…to me?" Bonnibel asked.

"You…y'know" Marceline said thought obviously Bonnibel didn't know. "You uh- felt so good…you kinda…you know what? Ask someone else."

"What, is the great Marceline not an expert in sex?" Bonnibel asked.

"Excuse me? I believe you just witnessed that I am indeed, the expert of experts in sex" Marceline said.

"It was an interesting demonstration" Bubblegum allowed as her lover smiled, laying down beside her.

It was quiet again, for a minute, two, three. Bonnibel's breathing slowly made it's way to a normal speed and her brain seemed to be processing again. Should it have been so awkward? So painful? Should it still sting? It was a commitment of body to love, from her to Marceline. Was that too soon? She suddenly felt guilt creep up in to her mind, perching itself behind her nearly crying eyes.

"Bonni?" Marceline sounded concerned. "You alright?"

No.

A flow of tears streamed down pink cheeks.

"Was that wrong?" Bonnibel asked.

"No! Of course not. Unless you think it was"

"So it was"

"Do you think it was?"

"I don't know what I think!"

"You know what I think?"

"What do you think, Marceline?" asked an annoyed tone.

"I think you need a lullaby"

"A lullaby?"

"Sure. A lullaby" Marceline smiled. The princess turned her head to face her love as she pulled a blanket over them both.

"Let see…uh-alright here's one.

Make the stars shine for me.  
I know you can if you try.  
Sing me this melody.  
And make the night shine"

Bonnibel turned to her side, clinging to the vampire and resting her head on her chest.

"Where'd you learn that?" she asked.

"My mom used to sing it to me when I couldn't sleep or if I was sad and junk" Marceline said.

"It's pretty" Bonnibel said softly.

"Yeah"

Silence? Sure. More silence. Marceline wrapped her arm around the princess and held her there, close. Close enough to hear the silence that confirmed her to be a corpse. Close enough to feel the faint feeling through the clash of ribs that made her remember what being alive was like. When reckless things like awkward, teenage sex was just a phase.

"Hey Bonni"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too"

A smile, a chuckle.

"You better"

* * *

Clang!

The blade of the small hatchet notched itself right in the neck of the ax bass. The nightmare smiled.

"I thought that was you creeping around" she said.

"Yeah, so? Are you doing to destroy me now, demon?" Astrid asked.

"Nah" Marceline said, holding her block. "I'll settle for an explanation."

"For what?" Astrid asked, holding her grip firm as if hoping to break through the neck of the bass.

"Your weird obsession with hating me" Marceline responded.

"The vampire's curse" she recited. "An illness that appears suddenly in most cases. It sweeps over the body like the flu once found in humans. It can kill quickly or painfully and slowly, however it's caster wishes."

"So?"

"ONE OF YOUR KIND KILLED MY GRANNY" Astrid yelled. "And I know! Because I studied it. Every day. Every night before I went to bed, every morning when I woke up. Stacks of books and notes and curiosities. Because I knew it wasn't normal, and everyone else did too. But they swept it under the rug and pretended it was just that she was sick. I knew better! And now I know it was your slime ball of a father. And now granny is sitting down there a miserable demon because she had to love you." she yelled. "She just had to love you" she said softly. The young warrior fell to her knees, still holding the hatchet forward, her head falling. Her shoulders shook, and her cheeks dampened.

"Astrid-"

"NO! Your time to speak and make excuses is over. They'll listen to you but I won't. "

"Your granny would" Marceline replied. And that caused a silence, because it was true. Granny let everyone speak. Even the gingerbread men who rambled for hours and hours on pointless things.

"Granny isn't here anymore"

"Exactly"

"What?" and for this, she would let the vampire speak. For an explanation and nothing else.

"Your granny isn't here. They need a new lady in the court. What happens when your mom and dad are gone? You gonna bully everyone you don't like? You gonna go after every bad guy you've never heard of or spoken to with a hatched just 'cause they look kind of funny? Jeez. I thought Mark would have raised you better, you little brat" Marceline said. She lowered her arm, sitting her bass on the ground.

"I'm not going to be weak like her. I won't let my love become an illness"

"You sure you're capable of that, kiddo?"

"Of course I am, unlike you!" the girl spat, the blade of her hatchet now buried in the dirt.

"Unlike me? You obviously haven't been reading your granny's diary very well" Marceline said.

"You're heartless" Astrid said.

"Looks like we've got something in common then, kid" Marceline responded. This was new for Astrid, someone that kept up with her. The girl stare at her with those silver eyes. Those eyes that trusted no one but her brother, those eyes filled with hatred and anger. Those eyes that blamed everyone in the world for her pain. Marceline said nothing to those eyes. Instead, she picked up the red instrument. She plucked at silver strings and she dared to sing.

"Don't you dare" Astrid said.

"Make the stars shine for me."

"No" Astrid whispered.

"I know you can if you try."

"Stop it!" she screamed.

"Sing me this melody."

"I said stop!"

"And make the night shine."

"I just didn't understand!" Astrid screamed, finally. "I didn't understand why she'd pick something that could kill her. Why she'd love something so rotten and cruel and something that had been rumored to bring curses that could destroy the world. I didn't understand why she'd do something so strange and so wrong. You're a girl and a demon and a murderer. You're all these terrible, awful, things" Astrid seemed to beg for forgiveness through slander. "I just didn't understand" she finished. And there it came, her head leaned forward to sit in cupped hands, her palms filled with tears. She sobbed and she sobbed and Marceline only had one reply.

"I didn't understand it either"

To be continued.


	10. The Last Page

"Once upon a time, a long time ago. Before the time of dragons, just after the time of the stars. There was a king. The first king. He had no crown, nor castle, nor did he even have a queen. He only had himself and the spirits that watched over him. He stared out over the water, watching the sun sink into the sea. It was here, on this beach, that he faced his fears.

His fears that would send him running.

His fears that would send him over edge.

His fears that would force him to become strong.

His fears that made him brave"

The page turned and the smile widened. The candle on the nightstand flickered with anticipation. The sun had just collapsed into the horizon and the young prince gazed with sleepy eyes. He wriggled under his sheets as his fingers curled around the covers.

"First, he faced his fear of monsters. As night crawled across the sand, so did fearsome creatures. At first he ran from them, his heart nearly giving in from the miles he'd crossed. Until one night, he turned, he turned and faced them. He saw their tentacles, and their claws, and their fearsome eyes. And he was afraid, so very afraid. But he fought them, all through the night. And soon the sun show her face again. The sea turned her tides in to fingers that crawled upon the shore and pulled the beaten monsters away. He nodded, and he smiled, and he thanked her.

He then decided that he needed somewhere to lay his tired head. He dragged himself across the sand again, sitting on the beach. The tide crawled to sit beside him, salt soaking his wounds. It stung, but it was gentle. And so he smiled. His fingers traced lines in the wet sand. Soon, just as the sun brought morning to the shores, the sand brought an idea to his mind. And so, all through the day, he worked. With bare feet and calloused hands, he worked. He carried sand, he placed it carefully. And it started small, so small. As small as a freshly planted seed. But, just as the planted seed grows, his idea grew. It pulled itself from the ground and became a sprout. Walls just barely rising from the shore. Yet the sea came and as he slept, she took his work away. And he awoke to the sand being as flat as it was before.

He started again, all day, the walls rose. But as night came, they fell. For three days, rising and falling with the sea. He faced his next fear, insignificance. He felt useless against her strength. To take away all that he worked so hard to complete. This made him angry. He cursed at the ocean, and he wished she could cry. He picked up her shells, and he chucked them as far as he could into her waves.

He stumbled across the beach, until soon, he slept. When he awoke, he grumbled still. Still cursing her. Yet still, he worked. He busied himself. He carried his sand, he built his walls. And soon they formed again, so small. The sea watched from a distance. And he became strong. Over days and weeks and months, he worked. His face covered itself in a long, long beard. His feet were covered in mud and scars and his bones ached. But his strength grew.

After the walls grew tall, many people gathered around. They stared up at the castle walls, and it's towers, and it's glory. Their jaws dropped and their eyes sat wide. He smiled proudly at his completed work.

"This is the Sand Kingdom!" He proclaimed. "You are all free to live here, under my rule and under my protection."

Those that watched, didn't know what to think. To live under the rule of someone else. Most of them were barbarians, ruffians, thugs. They lived under their own rules. But still, to have somewhere to lay their head. To have somewhere to eat their meals that wasn't full of giant rat dogs. It was a thought that brought them straight to their knees.

And so the first kingdom bowed to the first king."

"Is that the end?" Charles asked quietly, the candle flickering the same question beside him.

"Well, no" she said. Her thumb held the place in the book.

"Continue, please?" the prince asked.

"You might not like the ending, it's about love" she said.

"So?" the boy asked. He wanted a story, and he would get one. The queen had decided that perhaps a boring part about love may be just the thing to lull him to sleep.

"So the king ruled over his subjects" she continued, opening the book. "His beard grew longer and his wrinkles grew deeper. He was growing older and older. One of the merchants stood beside him, and asked him a very important question. He brought up the fear of being alone.

"Haven't you ever loved a woman?"

"I can't say I have" the king replied.

"Isn't it about time?" the merchant asked.

"I love my kingdom" the king smiled. "I love my subjects and my grand castle."

But the merchant frowned. "You know it is not the same."

He did know. He knew very well. That evening, he sat watching the sun as she yawned. He watched her shine become a distant glow. As the night crawled across the sand yet again, so did a familiar hand. The sea came to greet him once more. Gentle and kind. He smiled at his old friend.

And so that night, he found love again.

* * *

"Do fears really make you brave?" Charles asked. The queen look down at him, his sleepy eyes holding on to so much curiosity.

"Conquering fears makes us brave" she said with a fading smile. Her worried eyes followed the wall to gaze out the window at the moon. "Living under their weight destroys us" she said softly.

"What if heroes are afraid of something that isn't monsters or oceans?" the boy asked.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like what if the hero looks at all the people they've saved…and instead they think of that one person they couldn't?"

"Why are you asking this?" the queen asked.

"Astrid is afraid of Granny Marceline, you know" Charles said.

"Your sister is a lot of things, Charles" she said. "But above them all, she is so very strong"

Downstairs, through several floors, but only one locked door, fears collided.

"Dear Diary,

Today Marceline brought the most interesting ball of sludge for me to-"

"No" the vampire said bluntly, floating above a dusty lab table. A bubble of pink floating between her lips.

"Fine" the young princess said. She turned to the next page.

"Dear Diary,

I signed a treaty today that saved the kingdom from utter doom"

"Boring" Marceline said as the bubble popped.

"Dear Diary" the princess said through clenched teeth.

"Mittens is"

"Mittens!" the vampire lunged forward, nearly choking on her gum.

"Yes, mittens. The little things you put on your hands to keep your fingers warm."

"No!" Marceline shouted. "Read it!"

"You're not the boss of me" Astrid stuck her tongue out.

"Just read it, runt" Marceline said.

"Mittens is our newest guest in the castle. He's caused Peppermint Butler quite a lot of trouble. I keep explaining to him that he doesn't speak english and therefore doesn't understand what 'No! do that in the litterbox!' means."

* * *

Marceline arrived precisely late, an hour late, to be exact. The princess sat reading a book on how to speak Latin as the vampire floated through her window.

"You're la-" no, you don't get to finish that.

"Take it! Take it! Take it!" Marceline yelled. She thrust her hand forward, sitting in her palm was a fluff of black fur.

"Oh dear" the princess jumped from her bed, rushing over the grab the little kitten carefully with both hands.

"It's so-" Bonnibel started. But no, you can't finish that either.

"Evil!" Marceline shouted. "I should send it to live with my dad!"

"Cuuuuuuuuuute!" Bonnibel squealed, completely ignoring Marceline. Because right now, evil was absolutely adorable.

"Cute?" Marceline asked. "Cute?!"

"Yes! Look at him" Bonnibel wagged her finger in front of the kitten. "He's so sweet"

"Sweet enough to scratch the buns off of me!" Marceline yelled. Little lines of blood leaked down her cheek.

"I'm sure you probably scared him" the princess said. She took the kitten over to the bed with her, sitting him down. She wrapped him in the corner over her blanket and stroked his head.

"Scared him?" Marceline asked. "He peed on me! Do you know what cat pee smells like, Bonni?!" the vampire asked.

"No, I don't Marceline. What does cat pee smell like?" Bonnibel asked.

"Like flippin' cat pee!" Marceline shouted, finding a lack of better words.

"I'll be sure to note that in my studies" Bonnibel said. Her words were there but her mind was elsewhere. The kitten purred into her hand as she smiled at the animal.

"Bonni" Marceline said. No response. "Bonni" she tried again. No answer. "Bonnibel" she said.

"You are so cute!" she continued to play with the ball of fur.

"You have to be kidding me" Marceline mumbled. But no, I assure you, Marceline, I am not kidding you.

Bonnibel scooped the blanket and the kitten into her arms, holding it close to her. The kitten reached a paw to touch her chin and she smiled.

"I know I'd like to be held right now" Marceline remarked. The blood still dripped down her cheek, the cuts slowly healing themselves. "Maybe I'd like a band-aid. Y'know, because I'm globbing bleeding!"

"You'll heal, Marceline" Bonnibel said. "And you need a bath, you smell" Bonnibel said.

There was a flame in Marceline's eyes, fueled by her anger. No, not a cliche metaphor. A real flame. Marceline's eyes turned to smoking, steaming, streams of flame. Her back arched and she hissed. Her fangs shined bright.

"Bonnibel!" her voice boomed. Her body morphed and shifted. Her bones cracked. She grew and grew until she was a fearsome werewolf. She howled proudly. "Pay attention to me!" her words were halfway between barks and english.

Bonnibel responded by standing silently. She walked over to the tall, hairy, beast and held the kitten up close to her snout. The kitten meowed, reaching a tiny paw up to swat the werewolf on the nose.

"Bath time" Bonnibel said.

The werewolf sighed. Her body shifted back into her normal vampire self. Defeated, yet without admitting it, she floated into the bathroom.

"Will you at least take a bath with me?" the vampire asked with a smirk. This remark was not responded to. Instead, a towel smacked her in the face.

"You can come to bed with us when you're all clean" Bonnibel said.

Us. Us?! Us! Half of that bed was Marceline's in her mind. It smelled like her sweat soaked band t-shirts. It smelled like why-wolf fur. It smelled like a long night of rain. It smelled like bubblegum. And now it would smell like kitten. Kitten! It would smell like cuteness and fur. And 'awwwh it's so cute' and 'lets stare at it' and 'lets let it attack the werewolf!'

Attack. Attack was usually a word used by people who had been mugged, or assaulted. Yet here Marceline used it to describe 'I was out cuted by a kitten.' If only large, snarling, growling, beasts were cute.

"Good night Bonnibel!" Marceline called in to the silence. No response. While Marceline lay soaking in bubbles and warm water; Bonnibel laid wrapped in blankets. And yes, smelling like kitten.

* * *

"He was such a little butt!" Marceline yelled.

"You were beaten by a kitten" Astrid commented. "A kitten named Mittens" she added.

"Yeah well, she ended up letting him in the lab one day and it did not go well" Marceline said.

"What happened to him?" Astrid asked.

"Lets just say, tentacles aren't cute" Marceline said.

"Ewh…" Astrid stuck her tongue out. For a moment, there was silence, before she asked a question. "Whatever happened to you and granny anyway?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Marceline asked.

"You didn't know she was…dead or whatever substitution that is" Astrid said. "So what happened?" she asked.

"I bet it's in there somewhere" Marceline avoided giving a real answer.

"Maybe it's on the last page" Astrid said. "Most of this seems to be about you, so maybe she ended it there"

Marceline hesitated. She didn't want to respond. She was trapped. She could learn a lot here, in a place where she hated learning, a book. She could learn of every feeling that she was never told about. She could even learn about the ending. Bonnibel had to miss her, right? She had to have wanted her to come back. But that's where the fear came from, what if she didn't? What if she didn't want to ever, ever, ever, see her again? What if the last page was anger and hatred?

But what would hurt worse? Anger and hatred or never knowing?

"Flip to the last page" Marceline said.

"Alright" Astrid said. She did, she closed her eyes at first. She closed them tightly.

"I don't know if I want to know" Astrid said.

"What do you have to be afraid of? You weren't even born yet" Marceline said.

"It doesn't seem fair to skip to the end"

"You can't make me want to know how it ends then not tell me!" Marceline said. As much as Astrid hated her, she agreed. A deep breath.

Dear Diary,

One year. One long year. I didn't mean to. I shouldn't have. I never would have if I knew. I couldn't have. I don't believe it happened. She'll never understand. These are all things that I've thought. I've tried for so long to send some sort of words off to Marceline. Just something…anything. My days are growing shorter and I'll be ill soon. I can't let her know, can I? I've written a letter, a final one. But I've locked it away. I can't call her back now. It's too late.

I can see how it would be. She would come here, from some grand adventure. She would have just gotten done fighting a band of troll thugs. She would have smelled of sweat and dead troll. She would kick off her boots and she'd be angry. She'd be so angry. Then again, she was always angry. She'd come over and we'd exchange awkward greetings. She'd soon grow annoyed. She'd yell, then I'd yell. Then we'd yell together until our vocal chords nearly dissolved. Then we'd fall together, just fall. We'd fall onto the bed and we'd cry together. And we'd tell each other that we loved each other. I am afraid I desperately need that now. I need her to tell me that she loves me. I need it more than I need a cure, or a hero, or an extra year to live.

Marceline, should you ever find this. Should you ever read these words. For once, listen. I only said goodbye because I knew there were only so many hello's left. I knew I had to wither away, but I couldn't watch your happiness go with me.

Please, be okay. Just be okay.

- Bonnibel.

* * *

And the silence sat upon them again. Until, there it went. There that last little bit of her sanity left her.

"That's not fair!" she screamed. "That's not fair at all!"

"Marceline" Astrid tried. But it was no use.

"It's not fair that she had to go alone! It's not fair that I had to be alone. All the while thinking, a month is nothing, I can wait. A year is nothing, I can wait. A decade is nothing, I can wait. I waited and I waited. Sure, it should mean nothing to someone who can live a thousand years. But not when you've spent all that time waiting for people to come back to you!"

"I-" Astrid started, but had no words. If you should ever be in a room with an angry vampire, and find yourself lacking words, your response would usually be to run. But Astrid didn't run, or speak, or move. She just sat. She stared up at Marceline, just waiting.

"I knew that it would happen. That she would have to leave too. But that doesn't mean I was like…prepared!" the vampire cried again.

The diary closed with a clap. The princess stood, dusting off her dress. With a serious expression, she finally spoke.

"Well lets go then" Astrid said.

"Go where?" the vampire said under her tears.

"Lets go see her. She still exists, you know"

"Yeah, but she never wants to see me again"

"You nearly sliced me in half, dummy" Astrid said.

"By acc-" Marceline started, but was interrupted. It would have ended with 'ident' if you were wondering.

"She still wants to see you" Astrid said. "I don't know why, you're a horrid mess. But she wants to see you all the same"

"Well look at Mary Sunshine over here" Marceline sighed.

"I said she wanted to see you" Astrid said, clearly not understanding.

"What makes you say that kiddo?" Marceline asked.

"This whole book is filled with stories about you. Most of the important things in her life seemed to have to do with…well, you. So, whatever stupid fight you both had, can't mean as much to her as all the years she spent with you."

"Wow" Marceline said. "I never thought of it like that" she thought for a moment.

She didn't, she really didn't. At the same time, they both thought the same things, her and Bonnibel. Even on the other side of the world, they were closer than ever. Each of them believed in their own way that like the crater in their planet, their break up was the end of days.

"Lets go" Astrid said.

Marceline nodded. And as the portal began to form, as colors began to swirl, Astrid smiled.

'I'm going to see Granny' she thought.

And as the portal bloomed like a rose in spring, Marceline frowned.

'She's going to hate me'

But that's what she was going for. That's why she was marching into this battle. Astrid conquered her fear of monsters. Charles, with his bedtime story, found a way to rest his tired little head. Now, it was time for Marceline to face a fear that built up over a thousand years.

The fear, of being alone.

To be continued.


	11. Big Idiot

New chapter! Woo. This one touches on Simon, Lemongrab, Goliad, and…tentacles? Let me know what you think!

It smelled like brimstone, farts, and bananas.

It was hot, too hot. The heat clawed at her jawbreaker cheeks and cackled as she tried not to collapse. The sky above her seemed to be bleeding, red dripping down to this strange world. Orange rioted beneath it, and yellow followed it's lead. There are small creatures scampering about the world, but they seem to catch only a glimpse of Marceline before running away. That must mean that even here, in the place of nightmares, she's scary.

"Are we almost there?" Astrid finally asks. They'd both been quiet for some amount of time that both of them would rather complain about than actually count.

"Almost. This would have been faster if you would have just let me carry you" Marceline says.

No, no, no. Astrid repeats that word in her mind over and over. No, no, no.

"No" she decides to say it outloud.

"I know, I know" Marceline shrugs. "Jeez, I know you hate me and all, but I am trying to be nice."

"I don't hate you" Astrid said softly, just under her breath.

Marceline stopped. Her eyes wide, she stared down at the girl. Black hair swirled about her, as if she were frozen, but the wind still tried to steal her long locks.

"I just don't like you" the girl then coughed, staring at the ground.

"Oh, yeah" Marceline said. So close, she thought. She didn't need to care what some little brat thought of her, but his wasn't just some little brat. This was family. And just because family left her before didn't mean she would give up on…ugh. She let out a sigh and the girl looked up at her.

"I can't be the first to not approve of you and Granny's…mating" Astrid said.

"I'm just going to pretend I heard that as dating" Marceline said. "And no, I guess you aren't…"

—

Dear Diary,

Mistakes were made…

—

It had been an entire month since Bonnibel had seen her vampire queen. It hadn't been anyone's fault particularly. Though, each of them blamed each other. Bubblegum had been awake for 48 hours. Goggles sat in the banks of her drooping eyelids. The lenses were glossed over with a light pink goo and sweat was collecting in small puddles inside. The princess wiped her brow and let out a sigh.

"So close" she said. "So close, what's wrong with my formula?" she asked. She glanced over, for the thousandth time tonight, to her chalkboard. Eraser smudges turned certain words to blurs from each and every element being recalculated. Fingers worked diligently with chemicals as a brain processed each and every 'what if?' Until boom! She shrieked, nearly falling back on her stool and hitting the ground.

"Nuts!" her fist pounded the ground. "Nuts! Nuts! Nuts!" she shouted. Had Peppermint Butler heard such filthy language, she may have earned a stern talking to.

"Again" she sighed. "What the glob is wrong with me?" she asked. Her lack of sleep came to mind as she removed her goggles. She now saw the damage she'd have to clean in the morning. Pink made a thin coat of icing on the ceiling and dripped down the walls. She pushed herself to her feet and sat her goggles on the table.

Her fingers made their way to the light switch and her feet made their way upstairs. Her lab coat was folded over the side of the tub in her private bathroom. Her crown was placed on her vanity. She removed her shirt and pants, tossing them in her laundry basket. After her failure, she loathed the idea of having to do anything else that evening. She rolled her eyes at her pajamas and immediately dove for the comfort of her bed. She wrapped herself in thick blankets and silk sheets. She burrowed her head in the pillow she didn't usually use (also known as the very comforting pillow that smells like Marceline).

As if on cue, a pair of red boots hit the floor, empty. A bass made a scraping sound as it rested itself against a nightstand.

"Oh look, already in your undies, were you expecting me?" Marceline said, a grin on her face.

But the face that looked up at her, didn't seem to be enjoying her antics. Bonnibel's pretty pink face was covered in dimly shining tears. Marceline's grin dropped to a concerned frown.

"Oh jeez Bonni. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Marceline said. She assumed whatever it was, was her fault.

"I didn't hear you come in" the princess said softly, seeming to avoid the subject of her tears. "What do you have in your hands?" she soon said afterward. Marceline stared confused for a moment before it clicked in her head that she was indeed holding something.

"Oh! Uh-yeah. I made you this. I haven't made one in like, six centuries. But I know you like sweet stuff" Marceline rushed her words a bit as Bonnibel switched on the lamp on the nightstand. The light revealed a…pie? Was that a pie? It looked like a pie. A pie that had been punched (which, knowing Marceline's anger, it probably had been.)

"It's apple, so like, we can eat it together or whatever" she said. She looked proud of it and Bonnibel had to smile. She always had to smile when Marceline decided to do something sweet. She pushed herself to sit up, making herself nearly decent with her blanket and inviting Marceline to sit down. She instead floated just above the bed, sitting the pie down next to her. She dug into her small bag at her side and pulled out a fork and a spoon. Very civilized. She handed the fork to Bonnibel who let out a petite 'thank you' and kept the spoon for herself.

Bonnibel tried a bite first. She smiled, pretending that the pie looked edible; as Marceline had probably spent half the day trying to remember whether it was flour or baking soda that was the white powdery stuff in her cabinet.

Alright, open mouth, fork in. Marceline tried to make so it wasn't noticeable that her fangs were digging into her lip with anticipation even though the princess totally noticed. The pie filled her cheek and she smiled again, but this time genuine. She used fresh apples and let it bake for just long enough, it was even still almost warm.

"Wow, Marcy" she said. "This is actually really good!" she said happily.

"Actually? Doubting my baking skills, huh Bonni?" Marceline said. Bonnibel blushed.

"Well no. I just figured…you know" Bonnibel tried to explain but Marceline just laughed.

"It's okay Bonni, relax" she said, digging her teeth in to the red of the gooey insides of the pie. "You know, eating this is more fun when you pretend it's brains" she commented. Very, very civilized.

Bonnibel didn't respond to that joke. She took another bite of pie, but her mind seemed to have been caught by another thought.

"You okay, Bonni?" Marceline asked, seemingly ignoring the fact that her love was balling her eyes out when she first flew in.

"Yeah, of course" she responded. Lie. Obvious lie.

"Good. 'Cause I've been worried about you since Finn told me that Goliad thing tried to blow up the castle" Marceline admitted. Bonnibel's face dropped and so did her fork, splat in to the pie tray.

"Marceline" she said, her tears clouding her view again. "Have you ever felt like a failure?"

A serious question, a big question. The tears running down her face and the look in her eyes demanded a big answer. Though at first, the answer was small, very small.

"Yes" Marceline said. Silence carried on for a moment before she spoke again. "A long time ago" she started. "I was sort of alone, well I was alone. I was hiding under bridges and in basements and things" she stopped.

"Why?" Bonnibel asked.

"Because I was alone. And stuff got crazy. Nuclear bombs were falling from the sky and planes were challenging everyone to get in their way…even my mom" Marceline said. She looked down, and the shadows hid her face.

"Marcy" Bonnibel said, but no, she was going to continue.

"I was just sitting there crying in the street. No one had to help me, I mean no one was even around to help me. Or at least that's what I thought. This big idiot with a beard came up to me. He had a frown like he was alone too, and he looked lost. He stopped and put a hand on my shoulder and he asked me if I was alone and I told him I was. And his frown got deeper. Like he cared. I guess he did care…" she stopped again, lost in a memory. "Anyway" she began again "He left for a second, and he came back with this little red thing. It was a stuffed bear. I hugged on to it and he told me I'd never have to be alone again, even if he had to leave me, I'd always have that bear"

"Did you lose the bear?" Bonnibel asked, assuming that was her failure.

"Yeah, but that wasn't until later" she said, mentally cursing her stupid ex. "And that's not the point I'm gonna make. The point I'm gonna make is that I travelled around with this dude for a while, and he was really nice. He kept me away from the bombs, to where it almost felt like they weren't there at all. He felt like a dad when I needed one most. Until" she said, of course, there had to be an until. "I asked him about this crown he kept in his belt. It looked really special and I asked if he was a king and he said he wasn't yet. But that the crown was gonna give him some great, big magic power. That it'd keep him alive forever. I liked the idea of the big idiot being around forever, but I didn't realize what immortality cost at the time. I didn't know he was going to go crazy. So I watched him for awhile, mess with the crown, mess with the magic. It was cool at first, like really cool. He could make it snow and he could make me free snow cones like, always. But it made him act really funny, like poo brain funny. He started to forget a lot of stuff, like his wife and eventually…eventually" Marceline couldn't finish. Her whole body shook and she plopped down on the bed. Bonnibel stared for a moment before she realized.

"You" she said. "He forgot you" she stared concerned.

"There wasn't anything I could do!" the vampire cried. "I couldn't save him, I mean, I was just a kid. I didn't know about magic or any of that dumb crud back then! He said it'd save him and make him live forever, but it wasn't him that lived forever. It was something else that managed to fill up his insides but still leave him empty" Marceline finally finished.

Bonnibel picked up the pie tray and slid it on to the night stand. She then scooted forward, not caring about indecency, and her hands cupped Marceline's face. Her thumbs followed the outline of her face, wiping away the tears.

"I'm so sorry, Marceline. I'm so very, very, sorry that happened to you" Bonnibel said. It was the last bit of words either of them said to each other that evening. Bonni invited Marceline inside the cocoon of blanket and they both enjoyed the comfort of each other. Somewhere in their tangle of limbs, they found a quick kiss that attempted to heal their wound.

They both drifted off soon enough, letting dreams pry them from the clutches of reality.

—-

"We're here!" a shout very rudely interrupted the narrator's train of thought.

"We're where?" Astrid asked. This place was weird, but it didn't mean it was somewhere. A deep hole beneath them created a river of demons. They were all screeching and complaining. Apparently they had been waiting forever.

"We're almost in to see my dad" Marceline said. "I'll give you a piggy back ride, pipsqueak."

"What?! No!" Astrid growled. "And my name is not pipsqueak."

"Alright, fine. Wait in the river of demons then, pipsqueak" Marceline shrugged her shoulders, beginning to float over the red gremlins. Alright, Astrid. What will it be? Will you get a piggy back ride from your granny or sit in the pit of grouchy demons?

Piggy back ride it is!

"Wait!" Astrid called. "Just, be careful" she grumbled. Marceline grinned and floated herself down, letting the girl climb on. She looped her arms around Marceline's neck and her legs held on tight.

"Just hold on, kiddo" Marceline said.

"Just go" Astrid said. And Marceline obeyed, floating slowly and holding the girl carefully. Astrid's face burrowed in to her back and Marceline giggled.

"Hey, that tickles" she said, giggling more. "Stop it."

"Tickles? Immortal demons can be tickled?" Astrid asked. "I don't see why people are scared of you, then."

"What? You've never heard of a monster being tickled? Everyone is ticklish" she said.

"Not me" Astrid replied. And Marceline would challenge her granddaughter on that fact later. For now, black boots clung to her waist, and arms clung to her neck. They had been across the river, and now they were through the door with a little bit of the ol 'Let me in, punk' face. They were even halfway to cutting to the front of the line when Marceline finally decided to ask :

"Hey, are you asleep back there?"

"No" Astrid said. "I just hate walking…" she lied.

"Alright, whatever you say, pipsqueak" Marceline smirked.

They made their way to the front of a line of some very upset people who weren't very fond of line cutters. They approached something that Astrid could only describe as a hideous monster. Marceline, of course, addressed it as dad.

"Dad, we want to see Bonni."

—-

"UNACCEPTABLE!" A shout cried, bursting right through one ear and out the other.

It was followed by a few bangs and a high pitched squeak. A squeak? A bat? Marceline!

Bonnibel jumped from under the covers, still in her undies. Lemongrab was chasing the little bat around with a giant fly swatter.

"Stop that!" the princess cried. "Please!"

"It is filllllth! It must be reconditioned! You must be reconditioned!" Lemongrab shouted.

"She's not filth! What are you even doing here?!" She yelled, still he chased the bat.

"Filth! I am cleaning your mess! Unacceptable, filthy mess! This vermin was in your bed! In your beeeeeed!" Lemongrab shouted. Smack! The fly swatter hit the wall, an inch away from poor little Marceline.

"She is a guest in this castle!" Bonnibel shouted. Marceline clung to the ceiling, crawling over and then finally dropped in to Bonnibel's arms. Her little chest rose and collapsed quickly, completely worn out.

"You will not harm her" the princess said as the vampire curled in to the warmth of her stomach. "Do you understand?" she asked.

"No I do not understand! Why are you keeping this? Wrong! Very wrong!" he shouted. "Give it to me!" he demanded.

"No!" she responded. She backed up, opening the doors to her closet and whispering an apology before sitting Marceline inside gently, closing the door and hearing a very upset screech.

"Where is your other Lemongrab?" she asked.

"Home! Ruling out kingdom!" He said confidently.

"Why don't you go help him?" she asked. "I'm sure he needs you."

"Not true! He is me! He is perfect. Puuuuure. Not filthy!" he yelled. "We heard word that you were keeping the vampire queen! Keeping her in your bed!"

Princess Bubblegum's face turned dark red, her fists clenched. "Get out! Out! Out! Out!" she screamed.

He ignored her, ran past her, and thrust open the closet doors. Mistake, big mistake. Black squirmed and shifted, growing and coming right for him. It wrapped around him and held down his limbs, stiff as a board. Bonnibel stared in shock.

"Marceline?" she said. This was responded to by something similar to an octopus wiggling it's way out of the closet and winking at her. Lemongrab screamed and twitched but he was silenced by a tentacle stretching over his mouth.

"Marceline!" Bonnibel shouted. This was responded to by the door to her room bursting open and Peppermint Butler marching in.

"What in the name of cookie crumbs is going on in here?!" he shouted. "Marceline! Please release the Earl of Lemongrab" he said. Marceline replied with a strange groan. "Go on" Peppermint said "Drop him!" He pointed at the ground and Marceline complied. She released him, and he fell to his feet with a thud.

"UNNACCEPTABLEEE!" Lemongrab shouted.

"And you!" Peppermint said. "Stop all that shouting! You are disturbing the staff! Go home at once and tend to your…other" he tried to word it politely.

"Return! I'll return!" he shouted and promptly ran to the window, opening the curtains just a crack, and sliding through the open window.

"Please, change out of that horrid form. You've gotten slime all over the princess's clothing" Peppermint said. Marceline rolled her eyes and decided that since her fun was over, she may as well listen. Her form twitched and shifted until she was herself again, floating just above the carpet.

"Speaking of which" he finally began a conclusion. "Put some clothing on, madam" Peppermint said. He then bowed. "Breakfast is ready, your majesties" he said, then left the room. Both girls remained quiet for a moment.

"Sheesh, for a butler, that guy sure knows how to lead" Marceline said.

"He taught me everything I know" Bubblegum laughed. "I better put some clothes on."

"Oh no you don't" Marceline smirked. She grabbed the half naked princess by the hips and planted a kiss on her lips. "This morning has been super stressful and I'd appreciate something you know to help me…relax" she said.

Bonnibel laughed and nodded, and so they finished a stressful morning by doing something very, very unacceptable.

To be continued.


	12. Death Comes Knocking

An odd pink man smiles at you. He chuckles even.

"Hello friends!" he says. "Are you ready for a tale?" he asks. You don't have time to reply. "Good, good!" he says, his jolly peach face still smiling. "You're going to hear several about our lovely candy people" he continues. "There will be a theme in all! Can you figure it out?" he asks, still no chance to answer. "Of course you can! Ready? Lets begin!" he says. He hits a button on a computer as you take a seat. A screen fuzzes and buzzes and a picture appears. You prepare yourself and then, the stories begin.

He'd have looked like a salesman on any other day. He'd have looked like he was handing out pamphlets and selling air conditioning units. Except for his long, long face. It had no flesh, no veins. It was bone, all of him was bone. In the night, his eye sockets left an extra looming shadow. He knocked three times. The three knocks carried through the halls. It immediately sent tiny feet scurrying across the ground. White and red shining in the dim lights of the empty halls. The large door opened just a crack.

"Hello, your majesty" a small, winded voice piped.

"Greetings" the skull replied.

"Come in, come in, please" the butler said, finally catching air. The door squeaked open just a notch and Death let himself in.

"Are they asleep?" Death asked. He knew the answer.

"The girl and the vampire may still be chattering" he replied. "Otherwise, not a soul could tell you're here" he finished as they made their way in to the dining hall. Third pulled a chair out and gestured for his majesty to sit down.

"Good, good" Death said, taking a seat. "I assume you know why I'm here" he said as he sat himself comfortably.

"The queen is to return" Third nodded, taking the adjacent seat. "So someone is to die."

"Hunson has agreed to free her" Death says, scratching at his non-existent chin. "So I have come to collect the soul I am owed for her near-death. Her expected Death" he says.

"Who do you intend to claim?" he speaks curiously.

"I haven't decided" Death admits.

"Do you need incentive?" Third asks.

If Death had eyes, they'd be squinted, unsure of how to answer. "Do you intend to persuade me?" he asks.

"I intend to help you, sire, that is all" Third assures him.

"Your family has always been loyal to me" Death agrees. "Please, continue."

- Marceline and Bubblegum-

Dear Diary,

Hey dipstick. It's been a long, long day sitting around with these sugar slurping know-it-alls. Blah, blah, duties. Blah, blah, respect. I'm not twelve. I'm one-freaking-thousand, alright? If anything, I'm the one babysitting. You know they can get stuck in the storm drains? Stuck! I should have left him to get soggy. But, Bonni was happy about it, like extra happy. What happened afterward well, lets just say I was as happy as a Ketchup Addict in a Mustard Factory.

Marceline had a soggy cinnamon bun over her shoulder, half of her shirt soaked with icing and sewer nasty. Bubblegum hopped up from her throne, running over.

"Cinnamon! Is he alright?" Bonnibel asked.

"Yeah. Little butt got caught" Marceline said, sitting the soggy bun down. Bonnibel's face immediately went from Saw-A-Ghost-Pale to well...Bubblegum Pink.

"How sweet of you to save him" Bonnibel said. She leaned forward, giving Marceline a peck on the cheek.

"Bonni?" she whispered. "I didn't think you were gonna..."

"Kisses on the cheek are for all of my knights" Bonni quickly said, a pat on Cinnamon's back sending him scurrying to the hospital wing.

"All of them, huh?" Marceline said, folding her arms. "Great. Thanks a heap."

Bonnibel completely ignored her remarks. She gestured for Marceline to follow and the vampire knew exactly where they were headed. To the lab. The lab that kept Bonnibel locked away for so many hours and sent her upstairs in the early morning hours with weird blue gloop in her hair and the smell of onions all over her coat.

"So what did you cook up this time?" Marceline asked, hoping for a snack. Bonnibel let keys jingle between her fingers as she toyed with the broken handle of the lab door.

"Oh" Bonnibel said, prying the door open. "Well, you see, it's a bit hard to well-explain" she said, a short smile of embarrassment followed her lack of words.

"Uh-huh. Well, can I eat it?" Marceline asked, following the princess in to the dark room.

"You can" Bonnibel said but quickly stole Marceline's joy. "But I won't let you."

"Aw come on-" Marceline was ready to beg when the light switch was hit and a morgue-style table came to light. "Woah" Marceline gasped. "Jeez, Bonni. Is that yours? I mean, is it dead? 'Cause you know, I could feed it to Schwabl."

"It's ours" Bonnibel corrected, annoyed yet again by Marceline's antagonizing. "And he won't be for long."

Marceline just nodded, her tongue rolling around against her cheek like a cheese-covered hot dog on a ferris wheel car.

"What's he made of?" Marceline asked.

"Different candy bio-mass. Your DNA, my DNA, and some excess organs I had for studies" Bonnibel explained. Even Marceline found that slightly gross.

"You can make a living thing out of a grab-bag of organs?" Marceline asked.

"If you want to say it that way, yes" Bonnibel replied.

"When's he gonna be...you know, well-uh. You know" Marceline poked around the word alive. After all, when you're a dead girl walking, alive is an interesting word.

"He's actually ready. I was waiting for tonight" Bonnibel said.

"Uh- why?" Marceline asked.

"I wanted his other mother to be the first thing he saw" Bonnibel said quietly. Marceline hovered silently with her bottom lip bobbing above her dropped jaw.

"Jeez, Bonni. That's really, I mean...That's sweet. I kinda wished you would have talked to me first. I don't really know about this whole mom thing, you know?" Marceline explained, rubbing her arm gently. She had to admit, she was a little angry at this surprise.

"Oh" Bonnibel put her hand to her forehead. "I meant to discuss it with you but then I started planning and I got a little carried away" she explained. Her cheeks rose and her face pleaded for forgiveness.

"So you just decided to wait and tell me when I couldn't possibly say no?" Marceline asked and the annoyance was obvious now.

"Not exactly" Bonnibel said.

"Yes, exactly, Bonni! What if I'm not ready to be a mom? And what if we, I don't know, break-up or something?" Marceline asked.

"You'd be a perfectly fine mother as a matter of fact. Oh, and should I assume you had plans to end our relationship?" Bonnibel raised her voice now and the whole room was filled with fury.

"No! Of course not, idiot. I love you. It's just that you're not going to be around forever and if I have to lose you already why make someone else lose you too?" Marceline asked. "Besides, you're always telling me about courtesy. Yet you didn't even have the courtesy to tell me we have a son! You know what? Maybe I should break up with you!" Marceline shouted.

Bonnibel's fingers curled inward and her perfectly clipped nails dug into her flesh. Her whole body shook as her lungs desperately hoarded air. In one breath, it all seemed to have fallen through her throat and dropped from her teeth. She bit the tip of her tongue and sighed.

"Maybe you should, Marceline" Bonnibel said. "Maybe you should" she repeated softly. Marceline's shoulders dropped and tears grabbed at her eyelids.

"I will" Marceline replied. "Good-bye, Bonni" Marceline said, sliding out of the doorway and in to the hall. Bonnibel said nothing which for many years was her biggest regret.

-

"The vampire queen left her there?" Death asked. "Of course, within reason."

"Well, if you were to claim anyone, shouldn't it be the one who could be claimed as many lives?" Third questioned.

"As many years as Marceline has lived, she has brought me enough souls to be considered more of an ally than a target" Death admitted.

"As a murderer, though. Is she not the most worthy of your hand, your majesty?" Third asked.

"You mortals have a way with condemning others to my grasp. You even gladly slay each other for their crimes and decide their fate. Who is to say you are above her if you so quickly wish my punishment on others?" Death asked. Third had nothing to say, he only cleared his throat before letting out a few high-pitched words.

"The princess, Astrid, has an interesting tale" he said.

"Do go on" Death allowed.

-Astrid the Demon-

Dear Journal,

I've been in my room for two days. Father says I don't need to listen to my mother's words but I still seek her approval. I've started to read Granny Bonnibel's research to try to find some form of cure or a way to extract it from my being...but no luck. I'm trapped this way. I'm a monster. Mother doesn't want me and father seems half tempted to allow her to burn me at the stake...

"Why must you say those things to her?" Mark asked. "Of all the things you could say, why that?" his voice was heavy, weighed down by an entire day of keeping a castle together with his bare hands.

"You were lucky, Mark. Your...mother's DNA didn't bring out physical traits. Our poor daughter ripped apart another of her dresses today to sprout wings! Wings! I don't need wings. I need a precious princess that I can take to dinner parties. How do you expect me to be happy with this, Mark? I have a monster for a daughter!" Ellie shouted through whispers.

"What's wrong with wings?" Mark asked. "She's our daughter, Ellie. Astrid is beautiful and so very bright. She's got your eyes, too. I just wish you'd speak to her for more than 5 minutes to find these things out."

"That thing is no longer my daughter" Ellie replied. "Those wings and those horrid magic tricks are not my doing. Such blasphemies will stay out of this castle, do you understand me?"

"Ellie, you're being ridiculous!" Mark shouted.

"I am doing what is right. My precious prince will not be raised side by side with a monster. He is pure and sweet and I will not have him raised with that-that" Ellie balled her fists as she tried to stutter an insult.

"That perfectly wonderful little girl" Mark finished her sentence. "I will not have any more of this talk, do you understand?"

"Mark" she said.

"No more. I'm returning to our chambers. I'll see you there when you stop acting like a child."

As Mark neared the door of his study, much smaller feet went silently running up the stairs. Astrid's ribs felt like jelly as they so very quickly flexed themselves for little breaths. She silently closed the door behind her and ran to her private bathroom.

"I'm a monster?" she asked the empty room. "Mother doesn't...she doesn't love me anymore because of those ugly wings! I wanted to show her magic. Real magic! Charles loved it when I turned his hat into a potato...Mother? Mother, no! Mother doesn't want me to do magic or have wings or be myself at all!" Astrid shouted into the porcelain. Her fist promptly went flying into her mirror. Large shards of glass riddled the floor.

"She doesn't want me to be this way" Astrid whimpered, crying in to the broken remains of the mirror. "So I just won't. I'll be like Granny Bonnibel. I'll learn about science and I'll be the best princess ever. No wings or magic" Astrid said, nodding. She grabbed one of the larger shards of glass and pushed her hair behind her ear. She let her fingers feel the tip of her pointed ear and sighed. "I suppose these have to go too, don't they?" she asked her reflection. "Yeah, I guess they do."

The castle's silence soon went to war with the cries of pain. The butler, the maids, the nurses, all of them would come running to Astrid's room, in to the bathroom, to find Astrid laying with her head in a small pool of shimmering blood. Her one ear mangled and sliced. For years it remained shorter than the other and scarred, in fact it stayed that way her entire life.

She awoke days later in a hospital bed. Her ear was wrapped in gauze and stitched. She sat up slowly to see her mother sitting next to her.

"Why would you do such a stupid thing?" Ellie demanded an answer. Her eye-liner and make-up had been running down her face. She had no reason to cry other than guilt.

"Why would my father mate with such a stupid woman?" Astrid snapped.

"Young lady! I am your mother and you will not speak to me this way!" Ellie snapped back.

"I won't listen to you anymore" Astrid said. "Look what I did, mother. Look what I did to get you to love me. I tried so hard, mother!" Astrid pleaded, half taunting.  
"Astrid!" Ellie called out. Her own eyes as well as Astrid's were sinking under the seas of fury and pain.

"Look, mother!" Astrid screamed.

"I'm sorry!" Ellie called out. "My precious princess, I'm so sorry."

"I'm not your precious princess, don't lie to me anymore" Astrid said. "Don't pretend you love me. I'm a demon, I'm a monster. I am that which crawls from hell and hides under your bed at night. I'm tired of putting on this face when anyone and everyone steps near me. I loved Granny Bonnibel. And I learned to be as strong as she was. She was my hero. But I have a feeling Granny would have loved magic just as much as I do."

"I have told you a thousand times, child. Your grandmother would never, ever love your witchcraft. She'd never allow it in this castle. Nothing like you will ever be welcome here. Do you understand?" Ellie asked.

"I understand" Astrid said. "But, before you go back to snuggle up to my father and pretend you aren't the wicked bitch of the west. Just remember that every time you walk the halls at night and every time you fall asleep, something like me will be in this castle. And should you ever speak to me this way again, I'll remove every single one of your limbs."

"Astrid!" Mark called from behind. "How dare you speak to your mother that way."

"How dare she speak to me like I'm some sort of mutt she saved from the sewer!" Astrid called back.

"I don't know what's going on between you two. You two used to play chess together. Remember that? When Astrid was seven and I got her a golden chess set and the two of you almost never put it away? Because that's the daughter and wife I used to have. You were both polite and kind. Now look at the two of you, squabbling and threatening each other. I'm ashamed and both of you should be as well. Now, Astrid. You will be punished. You will spend the next year taking discipline classes. You will also read every single one of your grandmother's journals. Understand?" Mark asked.

Astrid stared at the floor, fondly remembering how her mother used to love her. Her remaining ear perked up.

"That punishment sucks!" Astrid snapped.

"Yes, well. You should have thought about that before threatening to dismember your mother. I will not ban your spells or your shapeshifting but you will learn to be a lady." Mark instructed.

"Fair enough" Astrid said, shaking her head.

"You, I will deal with later" he said to Ellie.

-

"Is this how the sophisticated brat came to be?" Death asked. "She seems so refined."

"Her mother taught her hatred for herself and eventually hatred for all of her kind. She even hates Marceline" Third chuckled. "It's quite the development over two years, really. She hasn't touched magic since."

"It's as though they've brainwashed her" Death responded.

"That is the way to change a person, isn't it? Wipe out who they were before?" Third asked.

"Yes, I do suppose you're right. But who is it in that story that I'm to take?" he asked.

"Either one. The demon that threatened to kill her own mother but put down her pride and gave away her individuality for approval. Or the mother who caused it all" Third responded.

"Interesting" Death responded. "What of the plump child?" he pondered for a moment.

"There's not much to tell. He's ignorant to most things, as his mother wished. He sits upon the highest horse backwards with no intention of learning how to ride it. Do you intend to knock him down a few pegs?" Third chuckled.

"If I were to slay every child for being conceded, we'd be too near to having no children left" Death replied.

"Have you made a decision, majesty?" Third wondered.

"I have" another voice shot through the room.

"Princess, what are you doing out of bed?" Third asked.

"She was chilling with me, doin' a little reading, you know, genius stuff" another voice drifted in as suddenly Marceline swung her floating body around the corner. "You want to take my family? I double dog dare you to try."

"No" Astrid said softly. "If you challenge Death, you'll die, idiot."

"Are you going to challenge him them, shorty?" Marceline asked.

"I'll give him what he wants" Astrid nodded.

The smaller girl stepped forward. The seems of her dress slowly beginning to crack. Every button popping. Her hair fell further and further to the ground. Her pale white skin began to crack and peel. Little flakes fell to the floor like ashes. Small black wings tore through her dress. Her emotionless face became a long snout and lifeless black eyes. Her fingernails grew ten-fold, becoming claws of mid-evil torture standard.

Soon, a mighty demon stood before Death and his trusted servant. Its ribs could be seen rubbing so gently against the cool white skin laid on top of it. Its tail swayed ever so slightly with every step.

"D-Death, my lord. Shouldn't you do something about this? Perhaps take your opportunity? Hm?" the little peppermint shook in his freshly shined shoes.

"I thank you for the tea and the suggestion. However, it isn't me she's after. After all, you sold out every one of her family members and herself. To let them die and undergo excruciating pain. Better yet, why should I allow such a being to be my servant? You're nothing but a lifeless worm, dangling on a hook and hoping to bait a soul" Death replied.

With that, Astrid lunged forward. Teeth quickly silencing the shrill shrieks. His body twitched, punched, kicked, struggled so very much. But it was too late. Nothing could save him now except for the soft touch of Death's hand. The skeletal tap across what was left of his forehead.

"Astrid!" Ellie shrieked. "You put him down this instant!"

Astrid's jaw clenched at first, her teeth completely shattering the butler's body. His remains fell to the floor. Candy bio-mass blood making a bright blue mess all over the carpet.

"After all this time, you had grown so strong. You were so many things, a monster being one of them. But now a murderer. You gave in to this primitive beastly form!" Ellie shouted.

"No, mother" the beast growled. Her body slowly morphed itself back to normal. Before too long, though, she was a young girl again. Her dress was completely shredded. She reached her hands back to tie her sleek black hair into a ponytail.

"I accepted who I am" she corrected the queen. "I'm a vicious, shape shifting creature of the night. I will always possess strange magical powers. I will never be the woman that my Granny was. I'll be something that'll make me a lot happier. I'll be myself. You can't stop it either. And I can't make you love me. I can only hope you'll see what I've seen. That sometimes something wicked and cruel" she said, looking back to Marceline. "Isn't all that bad."

****"Young lady!" Ellie shouted.

"Oh my, this is getting rather awkward" Death chimed in. "Astrid, I greatly appreciate your efforts in serving me this evening. I do hope we meet again on better terms."

"You're welcome, your majesty" Astrid said, curtseying what was left of her dress.

"See ya, boss" Marceline saluted.

"Should you need anything" he coughed, staring at Ellie. "Please don't hesitate to ask."

"Indeed" Astrid smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"I want you out of my castle" Ellie demanded. "All of you!"

"Incorrect" Death replied. "It isn't your castle anymore."

None of them had time to ask the intentions of his words. He snapped what was left of his fingers and a portal appeared on the floor. Black and neon blue swirled in the atmosphere. A hand sprung from the portal, clinging to the first bit of ground it could hold on to.

And thus the unknown creature sprang from it's other worldly grave. And thus the promise of Death rang true.

And thus the queen returned, ready to claim her throne.

-

"Oh dear! Oh dear! What suspense! Did you guess what the theme was? No?! Pause your viewer to take a moment to think about it! All will be revealed when the castle...burns!" the peach colored man disappears. You sit in confusion...the castle...will burn?!


End file.
